


Ice Queen

by TaraByTS



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., Smut, baby boy kookie, continuation of my other fic feat namjoon, dom kookie, lahling chronicles book 2, switch - Freeform, youre in for a helluva ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraByTS/pseuds/TaraByTS
Summary: The creative PR magnate, an heiress to the biggest telecom company in the country. She has a cold calculated outlook on love and relationships. How would she react when her first love the man who taught her everything and also broke her heart comes back and turns her life upside down while she falls for a younger man that teaches her the meaning of love again? Who will she choose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lahling Chronicles: Book 2  
> Cast of characters:
> 
> Sydney Jane: The creative PR magnate, an heiress to the biggest telecom company in the country. She has a cold calculated outlook on love and relationships. How would she react when her first love the man who taught her everything and also broke her heart comes back and turns her life upside down while she falls for a younger man that teaches her the meaning of love again? Who will she choose? 
> 
> Jinyoung: Jane’s first love, first everything, but he broke her heart in a way that turned her into the cynical cold calculating PR magnate she is today. What happens when he comes back into her life like a hurricane and turns her life upside down?
> 
> Jungkook: A sweet younger man that takes a liking to Sydney who gets her to start thinking about possibilities of love and relationships again.
> 
> Sydney’s friends:
> 
> Giselle: the confidante, and the rock she’s always there when the other four are down and always has good advice also responsible for reeling the girls back in from their craziness. She’s usually the level-headed one. She’s known the girls since college and was in the same class as Jaebum and Angie.
> 
> Tara: also known as Tee, She’s the cheer leader down for whatever friend, and is just as loud and boisterous as Angie is. She’s known Angie her entire life and have been stuck to each other since hence everyone calls them twins even though they look anything but similar. Her family took Sydney in when she was at her lowest point.
> 
> Angie: She’s the boisterous outgoing woman who is all things fun and yet has a surprisingly innocent side to her. She just got engaged to one of the hottest man in town and she’s known Sydney since college and they have been together ever since.

They were having dinner at a very luxurious hotel, everyone that made the concert possible was there. It was upscale, chandeliers, stiff waiters, maître d’s the whole she bang. She lazily swirled her martini glass, she’s been to one too many of these kinds of events since she was a child. Of course being the youngest child of the largest communications company in Singapore had a lot to do with that. She hated the stuffiness of it, but she had learned to roll with the punches and put on her Sydney face. The cold ice queen no one could ever touch. She chuckled to herself it was an awesome mask when you didn’t want anyone to mess with you. Hence she was really great at what she did.

The no-nonsense business woman façade was exactly just that a façade, a mask she needed to put on in order to survive the shark tank she lived in. But this dinner party was different, because she had her lahlings with her, and she may have contacts around but she can at least let loose just a little bit coz her girls were around. They were celebrating a double whammy, her best friend Angie’s engagement, and the sold out tour of her new fiancé who was also the leader of the group BTS.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered canceling the meeting with BIGHIT CEO, when Angie got into an accident. Such a small world, she observed across the table as she saw Namjoon and Angie go gooey-eyed over each other. She still couldn’t imagine her rough and tough sloppy friend, get all girly and sweet when it comes to Namjoon. But I guess that’s how people get when they’re in love. That was definitely not for her though. She would not let herself make the same mistake of being made a fool for such a thing called love. She internally cringed at the word and kept herself from rolling her eyes.

“Noona?” a hand waved in front of her face distracting her from her thoughts. She looked to her left where Jungkook had taken a seat next to her a toothy smile on his face.

“Noona… I mean it’s okay if I call you Sydney-noona right?” he smiled at her again, and she found herself smiling at the young man. He was cute, you can definitely tell that he was the youngest of the group the way he acted around his hyungs. But he also had this appeal to him that made it so you couldn’t ignore him.

“Oh yeah, of course… Jungkook right?” she looked at him fondly, “You’re such a good dongsaeng, doing the editing yourself for that engagement video. That was very sweet of you.” She told him as she tried to make conversation since the rest of her lahlings seemed to be preoccupied with other things.

Jungkook blushed as he scratched the back of his head mumbling, “It was nothing really… I just like playing around with computers and photography and a little editing.”

“So Noona, how do you know Angie-Noona?” he asked her as he took another martini glass from the waiter passing and replaced the now empty glass in her hand flashing her another one of his smiles.

She really needed to get a grip on herself, and remind herself that this was a kid, younger than her by 3 years. His smile shouldn’t be affecting her like it does. She’s met way too many celebrities and important personas to have her resolve shaken by a young boys smile. She sipped her drink and shrugged nonchalantly.

“Us? Oh we’ve been together for a long time since that first year we all went to college. We’ve just stuck to each other ever since. They’re the sisters I’ve never had.” She told him as she once again looked across the table rolling her eyes at Angie while smiling, then over to Tara who was chatting animatedly and seemed to have developed a good friendship with Taehyung, while she constantly ignores Jimin. Meanwhile, Giselle was laughing at the antics of Hoseok and Jin’s animated retelling of their last trip to Hawaii.

She turned to the cutie next to her the martinis and champagnes she’d had making her feeling a bit more languid and relaxed than usual. She usual only limited her intake to one glass when she was out on business, but she was celebrating with her girls so she indulged herself.

She smiled at Jungkook, “So Namjoon better take good care of my Angie, or I’ll kick his ass myself.”

“I’m sure they can take care of themselves noona, plus I like Angie noona, she always buys me food. So if Hyung messes it up he’ll have to deal with me too.” He gave her that toothy grin again his shyness no longer apparent.

“But enough about them noona, we’re all going to my older brother’s bar tonight after dinner, Jin-hyung you’ve met him I think, he’s around here somewhere, and I know Angie-noona’s going but you’re joining us too right?” he held her hand looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She hesitated, she knew she didn’t have any appointments tomorrow she usually kept her Sunday’s as a personal healing day. Meaning Sydney’s day in peace, aka, blanket burrito time to be lazy. But she was so tempted to say no, going to a bar meant possibly bumping into clients and she had a reputation to uphold. She looked at the hand holding hers as she was thinking about it and that really cute way Jungkook was making as he was asking her really wasn’t helping.

Tara chose that moment to stop by Syd’s table.

“Hey did you hear? We’re all going to the same club we went to the last time we all went out the one you promoted remember? Apparently, Jin owns that one. I haven’t had fun with you girls in a while so that’s exciting. We get double VVIP rooms since Jin owns the place.” She laughed as she shook Syd’s shoulders, as always Tara becomes the ever so talkative life of the party once she’s had a few drinks, she wasn’t tipsy yet but she was almost there.

“I guess it’s been decided then,” she winked at Jungkook before withdrawing her hand from his. Happy yet flustered at her sudden change in attitude he smiled at her brightly before excusing himself to go find his Jimin hyung. He was gonna get to spend more time with his noona. And that meant, he needed to up his game, but he needed some help.

Sydney, looked at his retreating back before focusing back on Tara. Seeing her all excited lifted her mood up. We deserved a night out after everything that’s happened and since this is a happy day she decided she was gonna kick he heels up and have fun. She trusted Namjoon at the very least would be able to handle his members since we all have reputations to uphold.

“Are you sure you’re ok Tee? You sound super excited how many champagne glasses have you had?” she asked her pointedly.

“Heee~eey why keep count, we’re celebrating my Bammie’s engagement, it was sooo~~ romantic, I’ve been in such a slump lately and you’ve known that. This was the perfect event to give me all the inspirations, I think I feel another book coming up. Plus, I rarely get to go out of my own head and have fun with you guys so this is a welcome reprieve.” Tara answered her back as she tossed her now silver gray braids.

“Plus I know for a fact you’ve been swamped in meetings left and right, you’ve been such a grouch to poor little Liz.” She teased her.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do without her she’s so competent at what she does I don’t know how she puts up with me.” She giggled herself.

Liz Baker, her assistant is one of the major reasons why she can usually separate her business life and her work life. Jane and Sydney. She rarely showed up anywhere as Sydney unless absolutely necessary hence no one usually puts a name to the face. Going around as Jane in her simple everyday look to meet clients they show their true colors and not be too uptight. They usually don’t care about a secretary working for the head of the company, which in this case “Jane” is.

This is also one of the main reasons how she’s able to give such good advice PR wise when they need a publicity change. Because she gets to see the real personality of their client way before they realize that the mousy little secretary is the CEO of Scott Publicity Enterprises.

Tonight she was Sydney Jane, and she was hanging out and celebrating with the 4 dearest people in the world to her, so she can be herself. Like Tara said, we deserved it.

***

**_Jin’s Bar_ **

They all ended up in the second floor lounge, having drinks served. She excused herself made a beeline for the rest rooms as she didn’t want to look too stiff for the club so she made the best of her current outfit. She took off the cream blazer she had on which turned her pale royal blue lace dress from a chic formal suit to a night out ready to party outfit. She took out the pins from her chignon, and let her hair down. Her light brown hair falling in waves down her back and retouched her make-up.

She went back to the lounge and took a drink for herself and joined the girls.

“Alright less stuffy much better all I wasn’t prepared for a club I think this will do.” She leaned on the rail next to Giselle. “But I like this impromptu outings, we don’t have as much of these as we used to anymore.” She said a bit nostalgic.

“Yeah, I know it’s just so exciting everything’s just so… for lack of a better word exciting.” G shrugged. “Jaebum should be coming soon I told him to meet us here. He was a little bummed that Namjoon and his crew was gonna be here but he says he doesn’t want anyone else to be staring at my ass so he’s coming.” Giselle giggled.

I shook my head, as Angie cringed, and Tara giggled at G’s obviously love sick words.

 _‘There’s another one that got caught up in this whole love bug thing. Internally, I thank god I still have Tara to keep me grounded and not running around like a lovesick puppy. Don’t get me wrong I’m super happy that they have found their so-called better halves and all. But too much PDA in front of me makes me nauseaous. I mean hello we’re still single so go get a room. Not that I was bitter or anything… It’s just…’_ she sighed.

One by one her friends started going out to the dancefloor, Namjoon took Angie, Jaebum arrived a few moments later and took Giselle to the dancefloor as well. Til it was her and Tara looking over the crowd. Jin, Jimin and Jungkook walked over to them. She took the drink Jungkook offered with a smile.

“Sydney, I knew you looked familiar I just couldn’t place it imagine my surprise when Tara mentioned you promoted my bar a few months ago. I can’t believe it, you were that PR girl I was trying so hard to get the number from.” Jin said as he looked at her from head to toe. “Ouch by the way, that was a very cold let down.” He chuckled remembering how she let him down. “By the way Janey, wow you look gorgeous!”

“Awww Jin I’m more offended that you didn’t even recognize me when we were supposed to have been engaged at one point.” She playfully punched his arm.

“Ahhh those were the times, when we were rebellious, fixed marriages aren’t my thing, I hate this whole chaebol system stuff. Plus hello how on earth was I supposed to know my partner in crime Janey grew up to be the gorgeous PR magnate Sydney I see right in front of me.” Jin chuckled.

“Wait wait, hold up. So you two know each other?” Tara asked curious, unconsciously taking the drink Jimin handed her.

“Yeah, we do, but we both don’t like our reputations tainted.” Syd nudged Jin laughing as she said so.

“He~ey I happen to be quite the upstanding idol now, do you have any idea how hard it is to play mom to these 6 kids right here and still keep watch over my baby brother?” He mussed jungkook’s hair up as she smiled.

Jungkook frowned at his hyung’s familiarity with Sydney, and tried to avoid his hyung’s hand. He didn’t want her to see him treat him like a kid.

“Hyung, cut it out. So how do you know each other anyway?” he asked trying his best not to look too curious though he was dying to know.

“You remember that time I ran away from home and got casted to bighit, when mom had me marrying a chaebol daughter from some telecom company that dad wanted for a merger? Guess who that daughter was?”

“Sydney Jane, at your service.” Syd did a mock curtsey, laughing as she did so.

“Ohhh wait, what? Really? This guy was the shoulder dude? The same dude that was pestering you whe you promoted this bar a few months ago…. Whoa!” Tara looked at the two of them. “MINDBLOWN!”

Sydney laughed at Tara’s exaggeration, but she also noticed how quiet Jungkook got. She seemed a little too serious all of a sudden. It made her want to go an hug him. _‘Wait, did I really just think about hugging him? Oh girl calm yourself down.’_ She took a deep breath to calm her nerves which seem to be going haywire as soon as that boy started approaching her drink in hand.

“So that’s how you got out of it you ran away and got casted to bighit, good job Jin-jin.” She gave him a high five.

“I ran away to this girl’s house right after college and well the rest is history.” She shrugged.

“You were like a little sister to me, I remember us even working out a plan to escape, I’m glad things turned out for the best. And no I’m not asking for your number no more I believe I can get it from Namjoon now.” He teased her, “But excuse me ladies I do think I spot some other ladies that would love to meet Mr. Worldwide handsome.” He laughed again as he left them.

Jungkook was still silent beside her as his brother left the room. Tara finally gave into Jimin’s request asking her for a dance. It was finally quiet and she noticed that it was just the two of them. She was suddenly feeling very relaxed. She forgot how many cocktails the lahlings have been giving her. She looked up at Jungkook, she had to keep reminding herself this was a boy he was talking too and Jin-jin’s younger brother. But she couldn’t seem to make her alcohol muddled brain click.

He had a brooding expression as he looked out to the crowd and then he turned to her a dark almost lustful expression in his face, she was surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor. She took a step back but her back was now up to the wall, he stepped towards her and trapped her between himself and the railing. He tilted his head side ways as he observed her face.

She started to feel the heat come up to her cheeks but again she chalked it up to the alcohol. She belatedly noticed the muscles in his arms as he trapped her in.

“I’m gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, did you like my brother?” his dark eyes unreadable.

“Jungkook-ah, wha- what’s wrong with you? Of course I like Jin we’re friends.” She answered stuttering, she could hear her heart beating loudly to the music. The DJ suddenly changed the mood and started playing BTS’s House of Cards.

He leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. “That’s not what I was asking Sydney and you know it.” His deep voice sending shivers down her spine and sending butterflies in her stomach. She was the SYDNEY SCOTT, this young boy shouldn’t be making her feel these kind of things, like wanting to jump him from where he was standing. The man towering over her with the amazing arms and deep rich voice suddenly seems so different from the cute boy he was just having a conversation with earlier.

“I think we need to get one thing straight, Sydney…” he trailed and then looked into her eyes before whispering, “-noona.” He trailed his fingers down the side of her cheek, down her neck and the sides of her body while tilting his head down so his eyes would meet hers.

“I like you. And I want you, and because I want you, we can’t have the hyungs coming after you now can we?” he told her a lazy smile on his face the look in his eyes dark and lustful.

He had her trapped between his thighs, the wall and the railing. His fingers found the edge of her lace dress and had started to draw circles on her thighs. It was all too much stimulation for her to take. The countless celebratory martinis and champagne had her feeling languid and relaxed, the beat of the music playing sounded like the beat of her pounding heart. It had been so long since she actually let herself indulge in someone. Specifically someone as sexy as the man in front of him. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she stared at his lips and then looked back into his eyes, then bit her lower lip.

That was the only sign he needed before he lowered his lips onto hers. She tasted like cherries and he wanted to drown in her. He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue as his hands moved to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let herself get lost in the kiss. It was a glorious slow languid kiss. He was very thorough and by the time they both came up for air her head was spinning.

He guided her to the plush couch of the lounge just as he moved to lock the door. He smirked at her then pulled her back to his embrace, he kissed her again briefly this time then his mouth explored her neck and left little hickeys. She moaned as he found that sensitive spot on behind her ear and licked her earlobe. He unzipped her dress and slid it off of her. She bit her lip, trying to hold on to her dress.

“What if they come back?” she asked.

“They won’t, trust me.” he reassured her with a smile.

He took off her dress and then her bra, and then stopped to take in the beauty of the pale goddess he had in front of her. She suddenly felt self-conscious and moved to cover herself.

“You’re so beautiful, I just wanted to look at you.” He tilted her face up to his and kissed her again sucker her bottom lip into his. His hands started playing with one of her breasts while he rained kisses on her jaw and her neck down her chest. He licked around her nipple teasing her, chuckling as she squirmed fingers burying into his hair as he continued to tease her by doing the same to the other nipple. She growled in frustration. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he engulfed the swollen bud with his mouth. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her moan down. Her breasts had always been sensitive and the sensations he had her feeling now was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes arching into his mouth. Her mouth half open.

He took it all in the sexy way she looked was nowhere near the Miss Perfect look she represented to the world, it turned him on in a way nothing else could. He’d wanted to take it slow with her and woo her but seeing her interaction with other men even with his brother brought out a beast in him he didn’t know he had. He didn’t want any of his hyungs to be too close to her, he wanted her to be his and his alone. She didn’t know it yet but he had already decided that she was his.

He slid his hand down her stomach to her thighs as he moved his mouth to the left nipple. He wanted to drive her crazy with need for him. His fingers found her heat, as he engulfed her breast into his mouth again. He watched her face as his fingers traced her nether lips through her lace panties. Her eyes were now half open as she gasped when he slipped his fingers under the lace panties and dipped into her wetness.

Sydney groaned as he continued to tease her. She felt in unfair that he was still fully dressed and she was a moaning mess of nerves. She took it upon herself to take his button up shirt off, sliding them off his shoulders. Her hands explored his chiseled chest and abs but as she did so he added a second finger into her core she hadn’t even realized he had already ripped her lace undies away. She groaned again at the pleasure his fingers were giving her. She clung onto him for dear life as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm start to build in her belly.

“Jungkook-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” She moaned out loud. “I’m so close…”

He stopped. Took both of his fingers out of her and looked her in the eye, before licking his fingers clean of her juices. Syd groaned in frustration while he winked at her and gave her another smirk.

“You taste good, babe, I think I want to taste you first before I make you cum.” He leaned closer and licked her earlobe before whispering. “Before the night is over I’m going to make sure you scream my name and you never forget it.” He smiled at her again, before positioning himself at her core, he teased her his tongue tasting her once, then a second time. He held her hips down so she would stop squirming. He swirled his tongue around her clit before finally suckling the little bud in. He then put his two fingers back into her heat and found her G-Spot in no time.

She felt all her muscles quivering the sensations too much to handle. She felt her orgasm who had abated a few moments ago come back at full force.

“Cum for me Sydney!” he told her as he continued his ministrations.

“Oh my gaaaa—aaahhhhhh jungkoo~ook….” She moaned his name as she came, he lapped her juices as the flowed into his fingers.

She was breathless, she felt weightless her orgasm came at her with the force of a bullet train. It had been a long time since someone was actually able to trigger her orgasm.

“Oh no baby we’re not done yet. I told you you’d be screaming my name before the night’s over.” He chuckled when he saw her look at him sleepily. “You still have to take care of this bad boy.” He motioned down to his cock. That’s when she noticed his leather pants and underwear was gone and she could see his hard throbbing length in desperate need of attention.

She stared at it and bit her lip, she could see the tip dripping with pre-cum and wanted to taste it. He looked up at him and then back. She reached out and stroked it and she could feel it pulsing under her hand. As Jungkook let out a groan. She went closer and started stroking it with both hands motivated by the sounds of pleasure he was making. She licked the pre-cum off and took the head into her mouth and Jungkook, closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure. He grabbed her head, and took matters into his own hands as he thrust in and out of her mouth. She gagged at first but was able to relax the back of her throat.

“Oh fuck your lips look so sexy sucking me off like this,” he groaned out. He felt his climax coming as he kept thrusting in and out, Syd’s hands stroking what wouldn’t fit in. She fondled his balls and that drove him to the edge as he came in her mouth. She swallowed but some of them trailed down her lips to her neck.

“How do you suggest we clean this up?” Syd asked him playfully as she pointed to the trail on her neck.

“Simple…” He kissed her and kissed the trail down her neck.

He positioned her on the couch and climbed on top of her after getting a condom from his back pocket and putting it on. He kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips again, before slowly sinking into the goddess he held before him.

Syd let out a deep guttural moan as she felt him sink into her inch by excruciating inch. He was definitely taking his sweet time. He felt his thick length filling her up and as her walls squeezed him in tightly.

“Oh my god Sydney, you’re so tight. I’m not… gonna last… much longer if you keep doing that.” He told her as he felt her squeeze her inner muscles.

Sydney giggled, “Then you better fuck me faster baby boy…” she whispered playfully as she bit that spot where his shoulder and his neck met and left a huge hickey marking him as hers.

At that he lost control of himself, he quickened his pace and thrust wildly into her. She was a siren is what she was. Calling out to him. His thrusts starting getting sloppy as he heard her scream his name out when he hit her G-spot. She became a moaning mess after that she could feel his orgasm coming too. He put his finger on her clit to stimulate her more as she stiffened, screamed his name and clenched around him. He came in her with a hoarse shout.

He laid his forehead on hers and kissed her softly, “I told you, you’d be screaming my name…” he whispered playfully.

“Yes I did and I loved every single minute of it.” She giggled.

Suddenly a knock could be heard on the door making her gasp. She had forgotten where they were for a moment as she was too focused on Jungkook.

“Hey Syd, are you there? I think I left my purse in there.” Tara called out.

“Will you stop following me around? You are drunk and no I’m not going home with you? Gahhh where’s Taehyung when you need him. Jimin, you’re drunk you need to go home. Ughhhhh…. Where are my lahlings when you need them?” she could hear Tara’s aggravation on the other side of the door.

Jungkook put a hand over her mouth signaling her to be quiet. He kissed her again and pulled her into his embrace.

“I guess she’s not in there, I didn’t see her leave though…” Tara said disappointed.

“I told you she wasn’t.” they heard Jimin’s muffled answer.

“Ugh why’d you get drunk if you couldn’t handle it? Fine I’ll drive you home but don’t you get any ideas. I’m warning you Giselle taught me Taekwondo!” Tara grumbled as they heard her footsteps walking away from the door.

Jungkook, turned her to face him again and smiled.

“So my dear Noona…” he stressed the word noona for her to hear.

“You must take responsibility of me now, your dearest golden maknae. You’re mine now!” he chuckled and winked at her playfully as he cuddled her to him tucking her head under his chin.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaccckkk I've been getting depressed lately a lot of things happening but i will not bore you with that.  
> Warning if y'all don't already know smutty smut smuttiness ahead. Also slight cursing so if that offends you... You're reading the wrong fic honey.  
> With that being said enjoy part two!

She caught herself day dreaming about him again, smiling to herself and distracting her from the paperwork she was supposed to be reading. A messaged popped up on her phone from the same person who’d been occupying her mind since the night of Angie’s engagement. He’d been texting her messages every day for the last 2 weeks.

“Noona, just because I’m in Japan doesn’t mean you can forget about me. Did you get the flowers I sent you?” The message read. She thought it sweet, she still couldn’t believe what happened.

“They’re here and they’re lovely thanks little boy.” She teased as she replied back gazing at the bouquet of lavender roses that was on top of her desk.

“I’ll show you who’s little when I get back. By the way you’re going to our concert in Japan right? Angie-noona says you’ll be in Japan next week.” She could almost see his hopeful eyes as he sent the message.

“I will try to work it in to my schedule.” She smiled, knowing he’d be disappointed that she didn’t readily agree.

 “Ok noona, I’ll call you later, we need to go back to practicing, don’t look at other men while I’m not there, remember you have to take responsibility.” She found herself smiling at his antics. He was such a sweet boy when he wanted to be and yet he had such a commanding presence that Sydney hadn’t seen in another man in a while.

She already found it ridiculous that she, the CEO of her own company, ice queen extraordinaire and PR magnate, was turned into a melting mess of sensations at the hands of a man 3 years younger than her, she blushed recalling the events of that night. The last man that had such a commanding presence over her, well that was a scar that had yet to heal completely. Also one of the reasons why she couldn’t fully commit herself to this… this… whatever it is she had with Jungkook.

Thinking about that man still made her heart ache, but he’d went his own way and she did hers. She rarely thought of him anymore, only once in a while when she’d see him on TV or at a gathering when Jaebum would mention him in passing. Thank god for work that kept her busy, he probably wouldn’t even recognize her anymore after all these years. She’d turn herself into a totally different woman. She wasn’t the nerdy, gullible young woman she once was.

***

**_One week later_ **

Exhausted she collapsed into her hotel room in Japan, she had meetings left and right all day as soon as she got off the plane. Liz, her assistant, had made sure she was checked in and her luggage was in the room. It’s been barely a year since she expanded her company here in Japan and she was going over every minute details of this new contract she was going into with NHK Entertainment in Japan. She wanted to be really thorough as it was going to be her first biggest account in Japan. Her hard work had finally been paying off she’d been working to expand into Japan for three years now.

She only had a couple more meetings with her PR team to work on promotions of the artists in the company not just within Japan but globally. She loved her work she had worked hard for it and was always thankful for the circumstances both good and bad that led her to get here. She still didn’t think she was successful but she knew she was always working to make herself, her trademark and her company better. Also one of the biggest reasons why she’s ignored her need of a personal life. If not for her lahlings she would totally be a workaholic. Yes, she went out but usually she only went out for events she was promoting and again that was work.

She smiled hearing Giselle’s voice in her head, she recalled a previous group chat they had.

**G** :           You cannot escape me this time Syd! You are going to our night out whether you like it or not!

**Tee** :       Yep I’ve got your outfit ready!

**Angie** :   IF you don’t show up we’ll split up and hunt you down woman! It’s our girl’s night out!!

**Syd** :       But I have a couple more contracts to go over I might not make it.

**G:**           Don’t give me that! I already called Liz and she said there’s nothing urgent at the moment. You better come over missy before else were showing up at your condo. I happen to have the code.

**Syd** :       What? how do you even? Fine… Give me 30 minutes I’ll be there with wine.

 

She chuckled remembering to send them a message to check in and let them know she was ok before she fell asleep again. They were more family to her than anything else. She checked her emails and a few more messages before filling the tub for a long hot bath. She had a few work emails but they could wait until tomorrow. Tee, texted her to say she was finally meeting up with the publisher she introduced her to a few weeks back. She was excited for her friend coz she knew she was really talented but didn’t have the confidence in her work. This would be the perfect opportunity for her.

Browsing through a couple more messages, she saw a message from Jungkook. This boy was just the sweetest thing, she felt giddy when she was around him, childish even. She was known in the PR world as the Ice Queen, she was no non-sense all business get down to the nitty gritty. She laughed out loud if only they could see me now blushing over a single text from the golden maknae.

**Jungkook:** Are you in Japan yet? I’ve been anticipating seeing you since you told me you were finally coming. Our concert is tomorrow but text me as soon as you get here. I’ll try to convince the hyungs to let me leave for a few hours.

She knew how busy they can get, most idols she knew could never tell time anymore from practicing nonstop in the studio the fact that he still thought of her touched her. She replied back to let him know she’d arrived and to let him know which hotel she was staying at with a promise to come see them at the concert tomorrow, if only for a little bit.

A few moments later her phone started ringing as she was trying to relax in the tub. She saw the Jungkook’s number flashing on the screen and answered it.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing right now?” she answered not bothering to say hello.

“Hello to you too my sexiest, NOONA~!” he answered her cheekily.

She giggled as she heard him drop his voice lower to make that last word as sexy as he could.

“What are you doing? It’s still early you’re not going to bed already are you?” he asked.

“I’m about to order room service after this long hot bath that you are currently interrupting and then yes going to bed. I had a really long day today that and I hate the travelling thing I have a lot to catch up on with these stupid time zone differences.” She pouted then sighed as she tried to melt in deeper into the hot water.

“Wait so you’re in your hotel room, taking a long hot bath right now?  What room number did you say you were in?” Jungkook asked curious.

Relaxed she took a sip of the glass of wine her assistant had ready and chilled for her when she arrived. “Room 721, I think I’m getting too relaxed I’ll see you tomorrow ok. Good luck on your performance tomorrow.” She hung up after saying a brief goodbye.

She was starting to feel relaxed and sleepy after the wine and the hot bath kicked in. She turned her phone off and put on relaxing cello music on low. 15 minutes later, she was languid and relaxed when she heard a knock on her door. She figured her assistant probably pre-ordered her food to save her from the kitchen, she really needed to give Liz a raise, she noted to herself.

She put on her robe and opened the door to let room service in, to her surprise she was met by a tall man and engulfed in a bear hug. Confused she was about to scream when she heard his voice.

“Noona, I missed you!” He sniffs her still damp hair, lets her go to look into her eyes and smiled the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Confusion turned into shock then into realization. Jungkook was right here in her hotel room and she was in his arms. Eyes wide she started grinning like a loon.

“What are you doing he--?” she started to say when he covered her lips with his own. It was a sweet kiss he coaxed her lips open and his tongue invaded her mouth as he tried to taste every single corner of her mouth. He held her closer to him as his hands went to her neck guiding her and relaxing her at the same time. He ended the kiss and picked her up bridal style as he laid her on the bed. She was mesmerized by the look of adoration on his face.

She giggled at his playfulness, “Ok little boy I get it you miss me but what are you doing here?” she teased him as he sat next to her on the bed staring at her.

He looked at her as she lay on the bed her face had a slight blush both from the kiss and the wine she had drank earlier. Her damp hair curling over the pillows in a halo above her head. She looked delectable in the white robe she was wearing. He rained kisses on her face and neck, taking note to dwell on that sweet spot between her shoulder and neck.

“Hey cut it out and answer me.” She told him as she tried to stop his hands from roaming any further.

“I’ve thought of nothing else but you since the last time I saw you. I couldn’t wait ‘til tomorrow to see you.” He whispered into her ear, as he hungrily kissed her again. She responded back with a hungry kiss of her own, before she pushed his chest back ending the kiss once more.

“Are you not gonna get in trouble for this?” she asked worried.

He sighed and held her face in his palms, and looked her in the eyes.

“I asked Namjoon hyung and he said ok, he knows you’re in town anyway coz Angie noona told him and you already have a reservation and backstage pass for tomorrow.”

He sat up, “Anyways since you’re not gonna let me have you for dinner.” He pouted at her looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

“I brought you dinner, he went back to the door and picked up the bags of food he dropped when he engulfed her in a bear hug.

“I didn’t know what you liked, but I found a place that does great pastas close to my hotel so I picked up their specialty, it’s called Manager’s Special Trio, of Fettuccine Carbonara, Chicken Parmigiana, and Lasagna, that way I figured you’d like one out of three then I can eat your leftovers coz I haven’t had dinner yet too.” He smiled at her brightly as he laid the food on the mini kitchen, her hotel suite was designed like a studio apartment, with a mini kitchen included.

She smiled back at him, touched at the fact that he thought of her despite his busy schedule. She let herself be pampered by this sweet man in front of her as she moved from the bed to the couch in front of the TV as he finished heating up the food in the microwave and placed it in front of her.

He sat next to her and grabbed her legs so they were resting on his lap and they proceeded to dig in on the food while watching Wonder Woman the movie.

“Gal Gadot, looks so hot in this movie, I like how she’s portraying the character.” She commented in between munches as she shifted her legs in his lap trying to get comfortable.

“Yeah she’s hot,” He shrugged, taking another huge bite of the chicken parmigiana, “But I happen to like little perfect ice queens. It makes me imagine how much I can ruffle up there feathers in private.” He winked at her stroking her leg as he said so. She blushed at his comment and they continued to eat in silence. She finished the movie and noticed that Jungkook had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. She smiled at him as his head was slowly starting to tilt towards her, though he was trying to keep it from doing so.

‘ _Awww he must’ve been so tired.’_ She thought as he tried to disentangle her legs from his lap, which was proving to be hard as he had both his arms over it. Slowly his head slid towards her legs, while he was still asleep.

She tried to adjust herself so he was a little more comfortable, trying her best not to wake him up, he looked so adorable he was asleep with his arms holding on to her legs for dear life. She scooted up closer to get a closer look at his face, her hand going up to move his hair away from his face. He whimpered in his sleep, then settled back again. He looked so peaceful sleeping like this, she bit her lip, smiled and kissed his forehead. She tried once again to untangle herself from him but at that moment he woke up smiling sleepily at her his face only inches closer to hers.

He closed the distance between the two of them, kissing her lips tenderly as he’d been wanting to do. His hands untied the only thing covering her body then roamed his hands over her body. He nibbled on her earlobe as one of his hands found her breasts and started playing with her nipple teasing her as she arched into his touch.

His mouth then followed his hands down to caress her twin peaks. He engulfed one peak and suckled on it slowly as she closed her eyes and buried her fingers into his hair to keep his head, his hands roamed further down her stomach she stopped him in his tracks. He lifted his head from her breast, a look of confusion in his eyes.

“Nope, this time we do things my way, my little kookie.” She smiled at him kissing the top of his head. “I want you to follow everything I say and then maybe you can have me for dessert.” She giggled at his expression, he was confused since she had never shown him this take charge attitude when they were alone, and it was kind of… HOT.

He nodded his agreement, “You’re playing a very dangerous game here... NOONA.” He whispered as his eyes darkened with lust.

“I’ll make it worth your while my little maknae.” She kissed his lips and smirked at him, winking. “Okay?” she coaxed him, smiling. He couldn’t help but smile down at her. “Fine.” He replied albeit grudgingly.

“Ok now I need you to stand up and take your clothes off for me baby.” He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her expression as he slowly stood up. “That’s it baby, now strip for me.” She ordered him as she took in his entire physique with her eyes.

He stood up and straddled her legs while slowly taking his shirt of button by button as he looks her in the eye smiling at her shyly. She took his shirt from him and threw it to the farthest side of the room, he proceeded to remove his pants while she silently observed him, a smirk on his face.

When he was completely naked she ordered him to lie on the bed. “You are not to touch me and remember I’m in charge, if you misbehave, you’re in for a big punishment. You took me by surprise the first time but you’ve a long way to go my little kookie. Now be a good boy and behave ok?” she ran her fingertip from his chest down his stomach to right before his member, then winked at him and removed her hand.

He could only nod once again as he felt overwhelmed with sensations, he was still shocked at how much he was getting turned on by this side of Sydney. His half-erected member standing stiffly yearning for her touch. She tightened the robe around her waist and licked her lips at the proof of his arousal, had precum dripping at the tip. “Lay on your stomach babe.” She ordered him.

He stiffened slightly as she moved closer, the roll of muscles across his back betraying him. Ah well, it didn't matter.

Humming to herself, she readied her supplies from her luggage, then turned to the feast of male flesh before her.

He quieted immediately at her touch even though he went so tense that it would take her the better part of an hour to work out the kinks. He wanted her she could see that he was desperate for love and commitment. The idea of committing herself and being tied to that one person scared her to death and the fact that someone could crush her heart just as easily again stung her.

Trying to tamp down her flashing aggravation, she concentrated on the smooth muscles of his shoulders as she worked over his tanned skin. Soon, calm invaded her as she lost herself in the intense pleasure of touching him. She took her time, determined to make it last. After today she was going to make sure he knew who was in charge in this relationship, and make him understand what kind of relationship she needed.

Okay, so she hadn't exactly talked to him yet. She'd wanted to give him a little time after his concert tour was done so he could adjust and understand the different facets of her life and what she needed in a relationship. He was after all still the golden maknae. When Jungkook made a sound, she frowned and looked downward. She'd worked her way to his ass, and as soon as she began kneading his tight buns, he'd let out what could only be described as a strangled moan.

She wanted to laugh, and had to swallow hard to prevent it. She needed to snap out of her daydreams and get her head back in the now. Hell, Jungkook was here, naked, in her hotel room under her fingertips, and she was fantasizing about all the different ways she could devour him sexually. She tried to smother her giggle again.

Her fingers trailed over the hard globes of his ass before she cupped and rolled the supple flesh under her palms. He made a desperate little sound that had her stifling the laughter again. Yet, he made no effort to stop her. The small of his back dipped and that trailed down the cleft, and she followed it with one fingertip. He sucked in a breath and went completely still as she teased the region between his cheeks.

Then, she tried pushing his boundaries of the massage, she traveled to his thick thighs, caressing and molding the bulging muscles of his thighs. Man, she loved touching him. It was addictive. He was supposed to be gaining the larger enjoyment from the massage, but she wasn't sure that was the case, because she was in heaven.

When she got to his feet, she spent several minutes massaging the arch and instep before finally traveling back up his body. Her mouth watered as she followed her hand with her tongue. But no. Not yet. She wouldn't show her hand before it was time. Even if she did have the strongest urge to lean down and bite him right on the ass.

His head was to the side, his cheek resting on the pillow she'd provided. His eyes were closed but there were lines of strain gathered at his temple. She reached down to smooth them away. Her hands slid across his glossy black hair, then to the base of his skull.

Impatient and ready to end the buildup, she pulled her hands away from his skin and stepped back.

"Turn over," she directed calmly.

His gaze met hers, and she shivered at the intensity in his eyes.

"Turn over, Kookie."

There was steel in her voice, and he looked surprised by it.

His eyes narrowed, and as if answering the challenge, he turned sharply, rolling his naked body until he was flat on his back. Her breath left her in one gigantic whoosh. Holy hell in a bucket, but "hard-on" didn't do justice to the magnificent erection jutting from his groin.

Her gaze was absolutely fixed on his cock. She wanted to wrap both hands around it and stroke, touch, caress, and then she wanted to taste. God, she wanted to taste. She did crude measurements in her head, because damn, he was stacked. Long and thick.

"Noona, If you're through staring," he grated out.

There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice, and she grinned before allowing her gaze to drift upward until it connected with his.

"Very nice," she murmured.

He muttered several curses under his breath. "Can we just finish this?"

"Oh yes," she purred as she moved closer to him again. "I'm going to finish, all right."

He looked at her cautiously, nervousness in his eyes. Smart man.

She climbed onto the table and straddled his thighs just below that nice, straining erection. It was going to kill her to take this nice and slow, but she was determined to have him begging before it was over with.

"What the hell are you doing, Syd?"

Her palms met his abdomen and glided upward over his chest as she leaned over him. She stared down at him unflinchingly.

"You have two choices. You can shut up and not say a damn word until I'm done or I can gag you. In either case, I'm going to have my way."

He cocked one eyebrow as he stared up at her. "So Bossy today, Noona, What's got into you?"

"Well, certainly not you," she grumbled.

He started to say something else, but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Not a word, sweet cheeks," she said lightly.

He glared at her but didn't say anything else. She pulled her hand away, very conscious of his cock digging into her belly. She wanted to strip off her robe. But then, this wasn't about her.

Then she caught him staring below her chin and she looked down, following his line of vision. He was focused on her breasts. Her breasts that were peeking through her robe. She was quite well proportioned for a petite woman.

Unabashed by his interest she leaned forward a bit more so he got a really good look.

"I'm pretty sure what I'm about to do violates my little miss perfect image.” she said huskily. "But you know what? It'll be worth it."

His body tightened underneath her. A quiver worked through his thighs and over his taut belly. She shifted back, sliding her hands over his too-perfect chest, down his sculpted abs leading to his navel. No longer able to hold back, she bent her head and swirled her tongue around the shallow indentation.

"Shit," he hissed.

She smiled as she pulled away. Her hands closed around his cock as she scooted down to his knees to give herself better access.

Hot steel. He was hard as a rock and pulsing in her hand. With both hands wrapped around his dick, he still had two inches above her grip. Man, oh man, she wanted him inside her, filling her again. He was made for a woman's pleasure.

He sucked in his breath when she lowered her head. Her tongue shot out and traced a delicate line around the head. Then she sucked him hard inside her mouth, taking him whole and deep. His back came off the bed like a shot, spasms ricocheting through his body. But he kept silent, according to Syd’s dictate.

He tasted wholly male, not like the little goody maknae she imagined as he was would taste. Strong. He was equal parts satiny, as her tongue glided over the smoothness of his shaft, and rough, as she encountered the pulsing veins. The crown of his dick was tight. Silky at the top, puckered around the flared edge. She lapped hungrily at it in anticipation of his release. Not that she planned to let that happen for a while yet.

She paused and pulled her head away, keeping her fingers curled around the base. She glanced up to see him staring down at her, his eyes glittering with lust. Determined not to look back at him, she lowered her eyes and set about driving him crazy.

Deep. Sucking. Swallowing as she guided him deeper still. His fists were curled into tight balls at his sides as he strained upward to thrust into her mouth.

And then she stopped. She released him slowly, letting her lips glide sensuously over his cock on its way out. He arched helplessly toward her, but she raised her head out of his reach.

"Sydney…. Ahhhhh… Noona please, what do you want?" he whimpered as he asked desperately.

She loosened her hold on his dick and rocked back until her bottom rested on his knees. She stared levelly at him.

"I want you to beg."

He glared at her he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. "I don't beg. Ever."

She smiled, accepting his challenge her eyes flashing. "Well see about that, Golden Maknae."

She leaned down again, pulling his cock up so that the underside was accessible. With a long swipe, she licked from the base to the head and then rolled her mouth over the crown. She sucked him deep, taking all of him. Her nose met the short, crisp hairs of his groin, and still, she held him deep, swallowing.

His groan split the air. He was close. Really close. But she was determined not to make it easy. What was the point in giving the man the best head of his life if she was going to cut it short? She wanted him to remember. To lay awake at night, his skin alive with want. She wanted him to want her.

He whimpered, gasped and cursed when she pulled him close to his orgasm and then stopped, allowing him to slide away from sweet release. When he calmed beneath her, she began again, coaxing and unrelenting.

The third time he trembled beneath her, ready to explode in her mouth, she pulled away again.

"Noona, please! God, just… Please… finish it. I'm . . . begging."

With a wicked smile she descended, taking him hard. His hips arched convulsively, his ass bumping against the bed as she fucked him with her mouth.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "Shit. Fuck. Sydney. I'm going to come. Ahhhhhhhhhhhgggghhhh--"

Her grip tightened around him and she worked her hand up and down in unison with her mouth. His hips shot upward in one continuous bow. His cry ripped over her ears just as his cum shot into her mouth, hot and silky. He’d never came so hard in his life, he was left panting and powerless in her hands.

She took it all, sucking and swallowing as he shook beneath her. His hips fell as he slammed back onto the table, and she followed him down, her mouth never leaving his cock.

His hand tangled in her hair, the first time he actually touched her. His fingers glanced off her scalp as he almost tenderly stroked through her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, the pleasure of his touch.

She crawled on top of him until she was face to face with him, then kissed him savagely and as roughly as she could biting his lower lip. They finally came up for air his arms were around her.

“Rest my little kookie, you have a big day tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead.

He was exhausted from the whole day but he knew she hadn’t reached her peak yet. He was trying to keep his eyes open but the massage and that amazing head was making it so hard.

 “But, noona I have to—“she put a finger to his lips and urged him to sleep as she cuddled next to him again.

“We have all night babe, rest for now. We can continue this in the morning.” She chuckled as she saw him try his best to focus on her face his a satisfied on his smile. He cuddled into her as he whispered into her ear. “I’m gonna make sure you’re not gonna be able to walk properly in that innocent suit of yours as soon as I recover my stamina. Be prepared we might have to go all night.”

 “Promises, promises…” she grumbled playfully, she giggled at that and settled into his embrace deciding to at least catch a few winks of sleep before his not so little Kookie wakes up for a round two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update!!! a lil bit of fluff a lot of smuttt and just a lil bit of a development there from our characters.  
> Let me know what you think please leave a kudos, comment i crave validation and feedback so please please please i live for your feedbacks.   
> Hope yall like it!!! Until next time my lovelies. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 weeks later_ **

He walked out of the airport gate and into a barrage of his screaming fans waiting for him.  News had spread of his comeback to the country, and he was getting offers left and right to do dramas and movies. He had the beginning of a migraine coming on but still he struggled to paste on a smile as he passed the hall way where his fans were waiting for him as he let himself be guided by his manager into their car. He’s finally back in town again after spending 2 years in LA trying to get that part in the new Spielberg movie he’s had his eye on and still after 2 years things didn’t seem like they were looking up. He was still getting only minor parts.

He looked up and waved at his fans one last time before going straight into the car, where he could finally get some rest. His manager had him meeting up with a new PR company first thing tomorrow. Apparently the CEO was really good, good enough to finally help him break into the Hollywood movie scene.

It was good to be home after a while, he wanted to hang out with his brother and his new girlfriend who’d been a close friend of his for a while now. And check in with everyone from college, and maybe find out how SHE’s doing after all this time. He took out a picture from his wallet. It was a younger picture of him and a younger woman, with round rimmed glasses and pigtails smiling awkwardly at the camera.

He didn’t like how he and Jane had ended things, it had been a huge misunderstanding but before he could even explain himself she was gone. He sighed again as he put the picture back into his wallet leaned back on his seat and shut his eyes, closing himself off from the sudden pang he felt in his chest at the thought of Jane.

His phone rang and his brother’s number flashed through the screen.

“YAAAAHHHH!!!! Im Jinyoung!!!! Why am I just finding out just now that my favorite brother is coming to town? Even Jaebum didn’t tell me anything until I saw it on TV. I figured you wouldn’t answer my calls so I called you from his cell! How are you!? Are you coming for dinner today? I can have Jaebum cook for us!” He heard Giselle squeal and then babble nonstop on the other line.

He chuckled to himself he did miss his brother, and Giselle and Angie. The whole crew was probably there but he rarely hung out with Giselle and Angie after what happened with Jane. He was surprised that Angie didn’t beat him to a pulp after what had happened but he was thankful that they had still treated him the same.

“Ok, ok Giselle calm down I just got out of the airport I’m on my way home to my condo to get some rest cause I’m exhausted from all this travelling so if I finish with my appointments tomorrow maybe we can have dinner then. I’ll treat you and Jaebum-hyung since it’s been a while.” Jinyoung chuckled at Giselle’s squeal of enthusiasm.

“Yay, Angie’s gonna be so mad when I tell her, your meeting with us first.” She squealed. “I can’t wait to tell my girls—“

He kept quiet at the mention of her friends, he had no idea if she still kept in touch with Jane, or if she still hung out with the same college crew.

“Ok G, I need to go, I’ll call you guys tomorrow.” Jinyoung said ending the call.

He rubbed his temples his migraine seemed to have abated a little. He walked into his condo and went straight to his room, he figured his manager would take care of everything else, he was exhausted so he passed out before his head even hit the pillow, his last thoughts were of the last day he saw Jane.

***

**_Southeast University, 4 years ago_ **

It was finals week and as always she had finished everything way before any of her peers. She wasn’t the head of her class for nothing. Little Miss perfect Jane Scott, as her colleagues had called her. She was on the running to be the Summa Cum Laude of their college. She walked into the library went to her usual spot. She opened her laptop to make the final revisions to her thesis before submitting it to her professor. She specifically chose this professor to mentor her although he was the most unreasonable and crankiest professor in the university. But he did good work and didn’t show any preferences towards his students. She wanted to challenge herself, to prove to herself that she wasn’t a teacher’s pet. It wasn’t an easy task to have him as a mentor he wanted everything submitted on time to a T. This was the final revision and she was confident she would finally make it and pass her finals.

She clicked the file where her thesis was, she had been working on for months on end, she added the adjustments she had to do and took her another 2-3 hours or so before she felt like she couldn’t perfect it any longer. She went to save the file when all of a sudden her screen went black. She panicked, she had already erased all the other copies she had of the file after sending it to her professor. She checked her watch she had ten minutes before the deadline. She tried anything to revive her laptop all to no avail.

She slammed her fist on the desk, making the librarian at the front shush her for her loudness. She tried to access it from emails but the connections within the campus was slow and her file was too huge she needed a good 3 hours to redo everything again. Just her luck, she couldn’t really ask Giselle the tech wiz for help, as they were still not talking because of a certain Jaebum incident. It annoyed her to no end that she took Angie’s side and well Tara knew nothing of computers.

She knew she may have gone overboard but she everyone was stressed with the pressure of getting everything ready for graduation and passing finals. And she may or may not have exploded at Angie when she mentioned that Jaebum was once again trailing her like a puppy. She admitted it may have been the stress of proving herself the best without her dad’s influence that may have had her on edge hence making her say speak her mind to Angie about Jaebum although it may have been none of her business. She was just tired of it all of it.

She sighed again recalling their fight where they both said things they probably didn’t mean. She knew she went overboard but she also felt that she had needed to hear it. She sighed in aggravation it seems her laptop was beyond repair at this point she ran out of the library trying to get to her next class. As if the day, couldn’t get any better she ran into the campus Queen Bitch.

Pamela Devine was the most popular girl in SouthEast University, or so she’d like to think. Her mom was the director of the University and as such she’d had special privileges at the university. Her dad was the CEO of DK F&N Group of companies. She had been picking on the lahlings ever since they all started University and Angie, Giselle and Tara, all accepted Sydney the new transfer student into their group but not her. She hated always being compared by her parents and teachers to the lahlings. Angie always beat her in popularity, Giselle in sports, Sydney in smarts, and Tara’s fashion sense and her exotic beauty had always made her stand out. Angie had called her bratty when she tried to make them be a part of her crew and they refused. That still stung her to this day.

Sydney ran into her as she turned the corner on her way to the library, making her drop her purse and books.

“Watch where you’re going nerd!” She sneered at her as she picked up the mess of books, laptop bags and purse.

Sydney ignored her and just went on her way as she was already late to her strict professors class she had no time to be dealing with Pam’s insecurities.

“Ugh, did she just ignore me? She thinks she’s better than me, when her lahling’s aren’t even with her.” Pam yelled stomping into the library with her books when she realized she got the wrong laptop bag.

***

Sydney walked into her class 10 minutes late, and the professor immediately pointed her out.

“Well Miss Sydney, aren’t we over confident? You think just because you’re the top of the class you’re above the rules are you?” the professors brows furrowed as he sneered at her.

 “Well since you happen to think that way…” he continued without letting her interject. “Why don’t we submit all the thesis now instead of later, I was going to give you until the end of class but you all can thank Miss Scott’s tardiness for this early submission. Finished or not send it to me now, I’ll give you 5 minutes, by the time I check my e-mail after that time any research sent after that time will be considered tardy and will be deducted points from your final grade.” he sat on his desk awaiting the finally.

Syd took out her laptop as she tried to avoid the groans and evil looks her peers were giving her for angering their professor. She took out the laptop but it wasn’t hers, then she remembered bumping into the witch Pam earlier, and she realized she must’ve switched the bags. She ended up sending and unfinished version of her project to the professor from her phone.

_‘There goes my grade, what else could happen.’_ She couldn’t focus for the rest of the day as her professor gave her another earful for sending an incomplete thesis after class. He told her he was disappointed in her as she was her best student and that she had gotten to cocky for her own good turning in  a thesis for her final grade that was half-assed for lack of a better word.

Nothing was going right for her today, her best friends were of no help, Angie was still mad at her over Jaebum, Giselle obviously taking her side and Tara left early to settle somethings back home in California, since the college of Arts and Sciences had finished their exams earlier, she said she’ll be back with her parents for graduation. She had wanted to prove herself to her parents, her mom had said that as long as she got the highest marks in her class in university she would convince her dad to leave her alone and not make her get married for business expansion purposes. And yet here she was her grades going down the drain, because her thesis was unfinished, her laptop was lost, all her thesis backups was gone. It was going just perfect. At this rate she’ll be married to an old toothless businessman by the end of the month. She shook her head, clenched her hand into a fist and tried to hold in angry tears that were starting to stream down her face. With her head down shoulders drooping she went out of the classroom to find everyone gone, she quietly walked back to her dorm halfway to her dorm it started to rain, and in no time she was drenched.

‘ _Perfect! JUST fucking Perfect!’_  She kicked a stone in front of her and ended up slipping, her glasses slipped out of her face as she landed on her butt. She searched for her glasses and found them crushed under the weight of her bookbag. That was the last straw! She started crying at the unfairness of it all. She was drenched in the middle of the school grounds her grades down the drain, her parents ready to auction her off to the highest bidding compnay, and her friends were nowhere to be found.

 

“Jane? Are you ok?” she saw a blurred hand reaching out to her.

She raised her head to see Jinyoung reaching out to her, to help her stand up an umbrella on one hand. She sniffled as she stood up dusting herself trying to make some semblance of normality to her appearance. If there was one person she did not want to see her at this point it would be Jinyoung. He handed her a handkerchief and took her bag quietly as he smiled at her.

“Let’s get you somewhere warm shall we? We don’t want you getting sick. Come on just follow me.” He smiled as he took her hand after she’d wiped her face with his handkerchief.

She had been crushing on Jaebum’s brother Jinyoung for the longest time probably since she had started college and met him for the first time. But as the years passed she had realized that a guy like him would never go for a nerdy girl like her. And so she told herself she really didn’t need to a distraction like him in her life at the moment she needed to focus on her grades so her parents would leave her alone to pursue what she really wanted to do after college. She was studying public relations at the moment and she was at the top of her class candidate for Summa cumlaude, at least she was until that thesis mishap. She thought back on the thesis project she had submitted. Yesterday, everything had seemed perfect, the thesis was done only minor polishing, she had her girls with her, they were laughing at all the small things, and today… well today everything just went down the toilet real fast.

Jinyoung was waving a hand in front of her face, she had been caught in her thoughts again and hadn’t noticed that they had reached his dorm building. He motioned her to go inside, there wasn’t a lot of people in the building as most of the students had already headed home for vacation. Her class was one of the last classes who had to come in today to submit the final thesis, and then school was out, finals was done. Once the grades were released then preparation for graduation would start.

She let him guide her into his dorm room, he motioned for her to have a seat on the couch as he went t o get a towel and a spare shirt from his room.

“My roommate has gone home for vacation, so you can make yourself at home. I know you don’t feel comfortable around unfamiliar people.” He smiled at her once again as he handed her his shirt and a towel.

“I’m guessing you had a rough day, since you have yet to even say hi to me today.” He teased her.

“Oh.. right, sorry…” she said in a small voice, then cleared her throat. “Thank you Jinyoung.”

“You know the best cure for a shitty day? A long hot bath. I’ve got the water running in the tub should be perfect now. Go take a soak in the tub and I’ll make us something to eat, and you can tell me all about it ok?” he smiled gently at her, taking in her appearance. She looked like a lost puppy with big teary eyes.

“Go on now, you’ll feel better I swear.”

***

 

 

She did feel better after her long bath. She kept thinking about the events of the day and how lonely she felt without her friends. She didn’t want to bother Tara coz she probably already had a lot on her plate. She still couldn’t believe she was at Jinyoung’s place. Of all the people to come to her rescue it seemed too good to be true that her crush of 4 years would be the one helping her now. She smiled wryly at the thought, hopefully things will be looking up now.

She put on the shirt that Jinyoung handed her which had drowned her small frame. Her hair was damp so she had it down and her glasses were broken so this was as good as it was gonna get. She stepped out of the bathroom and was welcomed by the delicious aroma of food. She followed the scent unconciously and ended up in the kitchen. Jinyoung’s back to her while he continued to make fried rice, eggs and boiled pork belly   and what seemed like kimchi stew bubbling in a pot beside him. The scent made her stomach growl, meanwhile Jinyoung in an apron was definitely a sight to behold.

She couldn’t suppress the nervous giggle that came out of her, which made Jinyoung look up. His eyes surveying her slowly from her pink coated toes to her legs to the oversized shirt she was wearing and finally to her face. He seemed surprised to see her hair that were usually in pigtails, down and her face bare of her glasses. She blushed at his intense stare.

“Wow Jane! You should just keep your hair down like that. You look much better already. It seems like your color is back at least.” He said as he smiled at her and motioned her to a chair. “Have a seat, I’ll have dinner ready in a few minutes here. Meanwhile you can keep me company and maybe let me know why I found the smartest woman in the campus crying in the middle of the school grounds?” he nudged her as he did a little funny dance trying to get her to laugh. She smiled at his antics, and put her chin on her hands as she sat on the counter.

“I probably shouldn’t be boring you with the nonsense in my life. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of other things you need to worry about.” She looked down as she bit her lip now feeling unsure of herself. She never really opened up to anyone other than her girls, and she was especially shy around guys.

Sure Jinyoung was typically part of their group of friends but they never really talked with each other beyond the usual nonsense or topics within the group. And even, when they started to someone usually comes and interrupts them, since he had his group of friends and she had her lahlings.

“Hey… no none of that.” Jinyoung said as he took her chin in his hands and tipped it so his eyes could meet hers.

“I’m still your friend and regardless of anything else asyour friend I’m here to hear you out and be here for you at least as moral support. If anything a new pair of eyes to look at the situation could give you a better perspective on things. I know I may not be Giselle or one of your girls but I could still be helpful.” He said as his thumb grazed her face.

Her heartbeat felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She had no idea when he had come so close to her. She blushed like a ripe tomato, and she could only stare at his beautiful face, and his lips which were only inches away from hers. She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips. He looked at her lips then back at her and sighed, before pasting on a bright smile, his eye crinkles showing.

“You must be starving though. So let me set the table and lets have dinner shall we.” He said as he once again got busy in the kitchen.

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. But of course that would never happen. She was the school nerd, he said it so himself the smartest girl in the school not the prettiest, or the coolest or… What on earth was she thinking? He would never kiss the likes of her, guys like him and girls like her would never match well together that’s just a known fact.

_‘I should just be thankful for his friendship and the fact that he’s being helpful to a nerd like me.’_ She thought to herself.

They ate in comfortable silence, she complimented him on his cooking, and he told her how he enjoyed watching his mother cook and decided to learn for himself. They talked non-stop about random things and she had felt so comfortable with him that in no time she found herself telling him about her horrible day, her parent’s expectations and the fight she had with Giselle and Angie.

“I honestly doubt, that the professor will fail you based on this one thing, babe. Plus everyone knows you work hard for your grades, and it wouldn’t make sense for you not to be magna cumlaude at our graduation.” He told her earnestly. “You’ve proven so much yourself to be such a strong woman and it’s ok to have bad days.” He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

“It’s ok, youre human you’re allowed to have errors. But besides that you’re an intelligent, witty, sexy beautiful woman who’s been trying to take the world on your own. We’re here for you and Angie and Giselle will come around you know your fights never last too long. They’re probably already worrying about you as we speak.” Jinyoung held her hands tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? sorry it was a bit short. How significant do you think Jinyoung is gonna be in this story?  
> How do you think he'll change the dynamics of the story?  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below and please if you are liking the story please do leave a kudos.  
> I would really appreciate it. Also I crave validation so yeah there's that too. lol  
> Hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I'm sorry for the delay life happened so...  
> Anyways on with the story...

He couldn’t understand why he was so concerned over her. He was baffled by this Jane he’s seeing in front of him. Whenever he was around them, Jane would always be the one with the smart-aleck comebacks and biting savage comments. She was always confident and always was too overprotective of everyone. Seeing her all vulnerable like this, triggered something in him. His protective instinct was coming out but he wasn’t sure if it was because he viewed her as an older brother or just because this new vulnerable Jane who was always there for everyone else seemed to be so lost and alone at the moment.

He would never forget the look in her eyes when he found her in the middle of the grounds, as though the world had fallen apart around her. He’d wanted to take her in his arms then and never let her go.

Now, here in his own kitchen his hands over hers, she looked so innocent, her damp hair on curling hand hanging past her shoulders, his oversized T-shirt looking so good on her, and without her glasses her eyes looked so big and scared. He couldn’t help himself he took her into his arms and hugged her. She let out a little gasp in surprise. “Jinyoung…” she started, when he dived in for the kiss. Her soft plump mouth had been so inviting and she wanted to do everything in his power to erase that scared expression on her face and replace it with a different one. He tasted every corner of her mouth as though he had been starving for her. How she invoked such feelings from him, he had no idea but he was definitely going to find out. He made a pledge to himself that no one will ever make her this scared and lost anymore. Not if he had anything to do about it.

***

She stared up at him, unsure of what to do now. He didn’t suffer any such problem. Dropping another kiss on her brow, he bent and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the large master bedroom in the corner of the apartment. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. She blushed but felt a giddy thrill at the idea of him undressing her. That was number two on her fantasy list for when she lost her virginity.

After listening to so many girls in high school and college talk about how utterly unremarkable their first times were, Jane had vowed that her experience would be different. Perhaps she’d been too picky as a result, but she’d been determined to choose the right man and the right moment. So she was feeling pretty damn smug because it didn’t get any more perfect than Jinyoung right here, right now.

He set her down just inside the doorway and she glanced nervously around his enormous bedroom.

“I’m going to undress you, sweetheart,” he said in a husky voice. “I’ll go slow and you stop me if you feel uncomfortable at any time. We have all night. There’s no rush.”

Her heart melted at the tenderness in his voice. He seemed so patient, and she warred with appreciating this unerringly patient side of him and being frustrated because she wanted to be ravished.

It’s your first time only once.

She could hear herself issue the reprimand. And she was right. She had plenty of time for down-and-dirty, hot monkey sex. But she would only have this night once and she wanted it to be a night she’d always remember.

Jinyoung’s hands closed around her bare shoulders and he kissed the curve of her neck. “Relax.” As he took the hem of the oversized shirt and slowly lifted it up over her head.

Easy for him to say. He’d probably done this a few times. That thought depressed her and she made herself swear not to dwell on how many bed partners he may have had. She looked up to see his smile tender enough to melt her insides. Carefully he pried her fingers away from their death grip on her shirt until it fell down her body, leaving her in only her panties.

She flushed scarlet. Why, oh, why hadn’t she just worn her strapless bra? She felt like a hussy for not wearing anything but it wasn’t as if she had a huge amount of cleavage but then again it had been soaking wet.

And it wasn’t as if she knew she was going to be seduced tonight.

She’d wished. But then she’d dreamed about Jinyoung every time Jinyoung passed or hung out with them. She’d given up on trying to predict when or if the day might come. She had just convinced herself that he would never go for a girl like her and yet here she was, half-naked in front of him.

“Very sexy,” Jinyoung breathed out as his gaze raked up and down her body.

Thank goodness she’d worn the lacy, sexy panties and not the plain white cotton ones she sometimes wore when she was feeling particularly uninspired or just didn’t give a damn whether she felt girly and pretty or not.

“You’re beautiful, Jane. So damn beautiful.”

Some of her trembling stopped as she absorbed the look in his eyes. The eyes didn’t lie and she could read arousal and appreciation in those deep brown orbs.

He took her shoulders, gently pulled her to him and kissed her again. Hot. Forceful. In turns fierce and then gentler as though he had to remind himself not to overwhelm her. She wanted to be overwhelmed. She may be a virgin but she was no stranger to lust, desire and extreme arousal. She wanted Jinyoung with a force that bordered on obsession. He’d fired many a fantasy that had kept her up at night.

And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t been tempted in the past. She’d been courted by other men. Some she felt absolutely no desire for but with others she’d experienced a kernel of interest and had wondered if she should pursue a sexual relationship. In the end, she hadn’t been sure and if she wasn’t absolutely sure, she’d promised herself she wouldn’t take the plunge. Not so with Jinyoung. She’d known from the moment he introduced himself to her in that low, sexy-as-hell voice that she was a goner.

She’d spent the last weeks breathless in anticipation of this night. Now that it was here, her entire body ached for him to take her. He pulled away for a moment and she stared at him with glazed eyes. He touched her cheek, tracing a path down her face with his fingertip. Then he kissed her again. And again.

Hot. Breathless. His tongue slid between her lips and feathered over her own. Warm and decadent, his taste seeped over her tongue and she drank him in hungrily, wanting more. His harsh groan exploded into her mouth and the rush of his exhalation blew over her face. “You make me crazy.”

She smiled, some of her nervousness lessening. That she had this effect on this gorgeous, perfect man infused her with a sudden boost of feminine confidence. He fastened his mouth to her jaw and kissed a line down to her neck. He pressed his lips just over her pulse point and then lightly grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

Tremors of delight danced over her shoulders. His hands glided up her arms and then gripped her just above the elbows. He held her in place as his mouth continued its downward trek. Over the curve of her shoulder and then down the front.

He went to his knees in front of her so that his mouth was barely an inch from her nipple. She sucked in her breath, afraid to move, wanting so badly for him to touch her there. His mouth, lips, tongue… She didn’t care. She just knew she’d die if he didn’t touch her.

He lowered his head and kissed her belly instead. Just above her navel. She sucked in her breath, causing her stomach to cave in. He moved up an inch and kissed her again, tracing a path between her breasts until finally he pressed a kiss directly over where her heart beat.

A slow smile turned his lips upward, the movement light against her skin.

“Your heart’s racing,” he murmured.

She remained silent. It didn’t require acknowledgement from her—her heart was beyond racing. It was damn near about to explode out of her chest. But her hands wouldn’t remain still. Drawn to the dark brown wash of his hair, she threaded her fingers through the short strands.

Her fingers moved easily through his hair. No styling products stiffened the strands. A little mussed. Never quite the same from day to day.

He paid as little attention to his hair as he did to the other things he deemed inconsequential.

He glanced up, her fingers still thrust into his hair. “Are you afraid?”

“Terrified,” she admitted.

His gaze softened and he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into his embrace. The shock of her naked body against his still fully clothed one sent shivers up her spine. “I’d feel less afraid if you were naked, though.”

He blinked in surprise and then he threw back his head and laughed. “You little tease.” He pushed upward to his feet until he towered over her. “I’m happy to accommodate you. More than happy to accommodate you.”

She licked over suddenly dry lips as he pulled away and began unbuttoning his shirt. He tugged the ends from his slacks and unfastened his cuffs before shrugging out of the sleeves. She swayed precariously because oh, Lord, was the man mouthwateringly gorgeous. He was lean in an “I work out” way but he wasn’t so muscled that he looked like he got carried away with the fitness regimen. He was hard in all the right places without being a neckless, snarling, swollen, knuckles-dragging-the-ground caveman type. She wanted to touch him. Had to touch him. She curled her fingers until they dug into her palms and then she frowned. There weren’t rules to seduction, right? She could touch. No reason for her to stand here like a statue or an automaton while he did all the work. While taking things slow did have its good points, there was simply too much she wanted to experience to stand idly by while seduction happened. She wanted to take an active part.

He’d only began to undo his pants, when she slid her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders. He went still and for a moment closed his eyes. His response fascinated her. Did her touch bring him as much pleasure as his touch brought her? A sudden rush of power bolted through her veins, awakening the feminine roar inside her. She moved in closer, wanting to feel his naked flesh against hers. Hot. She gasped when her breasts pressed against his chest. It was an electric sensation that was wildly intoxicating. She wanted more. So much more.

“What are you doing?” he asked hoarsely.

“Enjoying myself.”

He smiled at that and remained still, his hands still gripping the fly of his pants. She ran her palms openly over his chest, exploring each muscled ridge, enjoying the rugged contrast between his hardness and the softness of her own body.

“Take them off,” she whispered when her hands drifted perilously close to where his hands were positioned.

“Has the blushing virgin turned temptress?”

On cue, she flushed but he smiled and then let go of his pants to frame her face in his palms. He kissed her, nearly scorching her lips off with the sudden heat. “You take them off me,” he murmured into her mouth. Sudden nerves made her fingers clumsy as she fumbled with his pants, but he stood there patiently, his hands caressing her face, gaze locked with hers as she pushed his pants down his legs. Swallowing, she chanced a look down to see his erection straining hard against the cotton of his briefs. Plain, boxer briefs. Somehow she’d imagined something a little more… She wasn’t sure. She just knew she hadn’t imagined plain boxer briefs but then he was a no-fuss kind of guy. Yes, he wore expensive clothing, but it was comfortable expensive clothing. The kind you only knew was expensive because you recognized the label. Not because it looked terribly pricey.

“Put your hand around me,” he coaxed in that low husky tone that had her melting.

Tentatively she slid her fingers beyond the waistband of his underwear and delved lower until she encountered the velvety hardness of his erection. Emboldened by the immediate darkening of his eyes, she curled her fingers around the base and slowly slid upward, lightly skimming along his length.

His hands left her face and he impatiently pushed his underwear down until he was completely nude, cupped in her hands as she gently caressed him. Having nothing but stolen glimpses of elicit photos to compare him to, he seemed to measure up adequately in the size department. At least he didn’t look so huge that she feared compatibility issues. He gently took her wrists and pulled her hands away from his erection. Then he pulled her hands up until they were trapped between them against his chest. His thumb lightly caressed the inside of her palm as he stared into her eyes.

“You, my love, are driving me slowly insane. It was me who was supposed to do the seducing and yet you utterly enslave me with every touch.”

She flushed with pleasure, her skin growing warm under the intense desire blazing in his eyes.

He kissed her again, and he pressed in close until he walked her backward toward the bed. He stopped when the backs of her legs brushed against the sumptuous comforter. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered her back until she was lying on the mattress, him hovering above her. His expression grew serious and he brushed her hair from her forehead in a tender gesture.

“If at any time I do something that frightens you, tell me and I’ll stop. If at any time you simply want to slow down, just let me know.”

“Oh,” she breathed out. Because it was impossible to say anything else around the tightness in her throat.

She reached for him, pulled him down to meet her kiss. She felt clumsy and inept but it didn’t seem to matter to him. She wished she was more artful. More practiced. But she couldn’t wish for experience because more than anything she was glad she’d waited for this moment. For him.

“I love you,” she whispered, unable to hold back the words that swelled and finally broke free.

He went still and for a moment she was terrified that she’d effectively thrown a wet blanket over a fire. She drew away, eyes wide as she searched his face for something. Some reaction. Some indication that she’d breached some forbidden barrier. Trust her to ruin what would have been the most exciting, wonderful, splendiferous moment of her life by opening her big mouth. She’d never been able to restrain herself. She tried. Most of the time.

“JInyoung?”

His name came out in a near croak. Her lips shook and she started to withdraw, already feeling the heat of embarrassment lick over her with painful precision. Instead of answering her, he moved over her in a powerful rush. He took her mouth roughly, devouring her lips as his tongue plunged inside, tangling with hers.

Her body surged to life, arching up into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gathered her tightly against him. Their bodies were as fused as their mouths. Between her legs, she could feel him so hard. Hot. His hips jerked, almost as if he could barely contain the urge to push inside her. She gasped for air, partly out of excitement, partly out of sudden, delicious fear and anticipation.

His hands and mouth were everywhere. A sensual assault on her senses. Magic. Gentle caresses mixed with firmer, rougher touches. He slid down her body until his mouth hovered over one taut nipple. And then he flicked his tongue out and licked the tip. She cried out, nearly undone by the shock of such a simple touch. Pleasure rocked over her and she shuddered violently, her fingers suddenly digging into his flesh, marking him. Not satisfied with the intensity of her reaction, he closed his mouth over the rigid peak and sucked strongly.

Her vision blurred. She gasped but couldn’t seem to draw air into her lungs. Oh, but it was heaven. So edgy. She couldn’t even find the words to describe such a decadent sensation as his mouth sucking at her breast. But then his hand slid between them, over the softness of her belly and lower.

She held her breath as his fingers tentatively brushed through her sensitive folds and then he found her heat, teasing, touching. He knew better than she knew herself exactly how to pleasure her. Where to touch her. How to touch her. Each stroke brought her to greater heights. It was as though she was being wound tighter and tighter. Tension coiled in her belly. Low. Humming through her pelvis. She wasn’t ignorant of orgasms, but this was nothing like she’d ever experienced before. It was powerful. Relentless. Nearly frightening in its intensity.

His fingers left her and he carefully parted her legs. His hand glided soothingly up the inside of her thigh and then he stroked her intimately again as he positioned himself above her. His mouth left her breasts and she moaned her protest. He covered her lips once more with his own and then whispered softly to her.

“Hold on to me, love. Touch me. I’m going to go inside you now. I’ll be gentle. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

She trembled from head to toe. Not in fear or trepidation. She was so close to release that she feared the moment he pushed inside her the barest inch that she’d go over the edge, and she wanted it to last. She wanted to enjoy every single moment of what was to come.

“Wait,” she choked out.

He went still, the tip of his erection just touching the mouth of her opening. Strain was evident in his face as he stared down at her, but he held himself in check.

“Are you all right? Did I frighten you?” he asked urgently.

She shook her head. “No. No, I’m fine. I just needed a second. I’m so close. Just need to catch up.”

He smiled then, his eyes gleaming with a predatory light. “Tell me when.”

She reached up once more, feathering her hands over his shoulders and to the bunched muscles of his back. Her gaze met his and she drowned in those beautiful brown eyes. “When.”

He swallowed hard and his lips tightened into a harsh line. Then he closed his eyes and flexed his hips, pushing into her inch by delicious inch. At one point he stopped and she stirred restlessly, a protest forming.

“Shh,” he murmured as he kissed the corner of her mouth. “Give me just a moment. I don’t want to hurt you. Better to have done with it quickly.”

She nodded her agreement just as he surged forward, burying himself to the hilt. Her eyes widened and a strangled sound escaped her throat as she sought to process the sudden wash of conflicting sensations that bombarded her from every angle. He was deep. Impossibly deep. She surrounded him. He surrounded her. Their hips were flush against each other. His body covered hers possessively. There was a burning ache deep inside her, and she couldn’t discern whether it was pleasure or pain.

She just knew she wanted—needed—more.

She whimpered lightly and struggled, not against him, not in protest. She wanted something she couldn’t name. She wanted…him. All of him.

“Easy,” he soothed.

He kissed her, stroked his tongue over hers and then deepened the kiss just as he began to move inside her. Gently. He was so gentle and reverent. He lifted his body off of her and arched his hips, pushing deep then retreating. Then he levered himself down, resting on his forearms, never breaking away from her eyes.

“Okay?”

She smiled. “Very okay.”

“You’re beautiful, Jane. So very beautiful. So innocent and perfect and mine.”

His. The possessive growl in his voice thrilled her and sent another cascade of pleasure through her body.

“Yes, yours,” she whispered.

“Tell me how close you are. I want to make sure you’re with me. I can’t hold off much longer.”

“Then don’t.” Her voice shook. She was nearly beyond the ability to think much less speak. Her body was taut. Her senses were shattered and she was so very close to losing all control. Just one touch. One more touch…He gathered her close and thrust again. And then again. He forced her thighs farther apart, plunged deeper and she lost all sense of herself.

She cried out his name. Heard him murmur close to her ear. Soothing. Comforting. Telling her beautiful things she could barely make sense of. She was spiraling at a dizzying speed, faster and faster until she closed her eyes. It was the single most beautiful, spectacular sensation she could imagine. She’d wanted wonderful, but this far surpassed even her most erotic fantasies.

When she regained at least a modicum of sanity, she was firmly wrapped in Jinyoung’s embrace and his mouth was moving lightly over her neck. For that matter she was on top of him. Her hair was flung to one side while he nuzzled at the curve of her shoulder, moving up and down to just below her ear and back to her shoulder.

She raised her head to stare down at him, still feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. “How did I get here?”

He smiled and slid his hands over her naked body. They stopped at her behind and he squeezed affectionately. “I put you here. I like you covering me. I could get used to it.”

“Oh.”

He raised one eyebrow. “Speechless? You?”

She sent him a disgruntled look but was too wasted to follow up with any sort of admonishment. Okay, so obviously she was speechless. He chuckled and pulled her down against him. She settled over him with a sigh and he rubbed his palm over her back, stroking and caressing as she lay draped over him like a wet noodle.

“Did I hurt you?”

She smiled at the concern in his voice. “No. It was perfect, Jinyoung. So perfect I can’t even find the words to describe it. Thank you.”

He lifted a strand of hair and lazily twined his fingers around it. “Thank you? I don’t think I’ve ever been thanked by a woman after sex.”

“You made my first time special,” she said quietly. “It was perfect. You were perfect.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad.”

She yawned against his chest and cuddled deeper into his hold.

“Go to sleep,” he murmured. “I want you to sleep here tonight.”

Her eyes were incredibly heavy, and she was already drifting off when his directive registered in her consciousness.

“Want to sleep here, too,” she mumbled.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, now you understand her relationship with Jinyoung ^_~  
> It gets better just wait and see...  
> Leave me feedback and validation I crave it!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been so distracted here's another update on the same day...  
> But here you go a double update... ^_~  
> On with the story...

She had no idea why she dreamt of him today, it’s been a while since she thought of him and her first time. She was happy with Kookie and the way their relationship was going. He’s been nothing but good to her making her start to believe in love and relationships again. She was starting to think that if it was with Jungkook, maybe, just maybe with time she could commit to a relationship.

She’d been on cloud nine with how sweet that man has been to her lately, so for her to suddenly dream of her first time with the one man she’s been trying to forget all this time threw her for a loop. He probably wouldn’t even recognize her now. She was no longer the nerdy vulnerable, Jane that was easy to take advantage of. She had made a name for herself, a name that even he should have heard of by now. She collected herself and started to get ready for work.

It was no use thinking about past things.

“Miss Scott, you’re first appointment tomorrow morning is scheduled at 9am with an Actor from JYPE. They didn’t give me much of details but I was told that his company sent him to us for a major PR overhaul, he apparently has a diva complex but that’s as far as I got. His company doesn’t want to reveal any more information due to its sensitivity. They have already paid us the down payment for the services. And they need us to sign this confidentiality agreement before we even see him tomorrow.” Her assistant updated her later that afternoon.

“Considering the amount they were willing to pay us do you think it could be a huge actor, like Song Joongki or Park Bo gum?” Liz asked her curiosity perked.

“I know Joongki-oppa personally he’s even invited me to his wedding and he does not have a diva complex, neither does Bo gum that kid is a saint. Plus both of them aren’t under JYPE.” She told her off-handedly, she did not like going into a contract blind. She usually does her homework before she even took on a new project.

Liz looked at her, shaking her head as she does, if it was any other woman in the entire world those words being uttered would at least make a girl swoon but for her boss it’s just another day in the office. And this is why she loved her job, everyone who is anyone wanted to be promoted by Sydney and she looked up to the other woman.

“Oh by the way, don’t forget Award show season is coming and the holiday balls, Valentino and Balmain have been trying to get an appointment for fittings. I believe the first awards show you have is AMA, then MAMA, then also there’s the Jingle Ball in LA and the New Year Shows.” Liz reminded her.

 _‘Ugh-‘_ she though inwardly as she walked into the conference room and popped open her MAC, she hated attending those fake parties. But it’s part of the job, she’d try to bring the lahlings with her if she wasn’t too busy but she was sure with Namjoon and Angie now engaged. Angie would most likely be busy enough with coming along to Namjoon’s schedule and her own schedule.

Giselle would probably love it and Tara… Tara could use the publicity since she just got signed with Warner Books Publishing next step was turning it into movies so she’s gonna need connections. She smiled as she thought of her best friend finally getting the break she needed.

 She took a seat at the end of the table, with Liz at her side. “Insert both Valentino and Balmain my schedule for those days that I have a pretty light schedule, send them here, I’m too busy to be running around to their offices. Also ask them to bring a few more dresses I’m planning on bringing you and the lahlings probably. You know their sizes so make sure they have those sizes available too.” Liz scribbled notes and nodded an affirmative. Before focusing back on preparing on the first meeting of the day.

She heard that the CEO himself Park Jinyoung who was a good friend of hers was coming today for this favor. Although JYPE already has a company in the US their still unable to break into the movie industry. And this well-known actor he is bringing with him is his one of his best and finest. So she asked for her help, seeing her success with promoting and getting several Asian artists into mainstream in Hollywood.

She looked up as she saw JYP himself come in and stood from her seat. “Jinyoung-oppa, how are you? It’s been awhile.” She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He was about to muss her hair and then remembered they were in a business meeting. He was one of her mom’s oldest friends so she’s known Syd since she was a kid, and he was so proud of her achievements.

“Hey Syd, it has been awhile I still owe you dinner but apparently your schedules too booked up.” He smiled as he sat across her in the conference room.

“Sorry Oppa, Japan and LA is keeping business busy, and you know end of the year is not helping any at all.” She smiled wryly, she felt comfortable with him that she had to keep reminding herself that this was a business venture. She noticed she had two to three people around here but the artist is nowhere to be seen, which once again piqued her curiosity but she said nothing and waited for him to introduce his team. He had his marketing manager, the talents road manager and the director of JYPE’s acting department.

For some reason the red-headed marketing manager had been staring at her and giving her a weird vibe since they came in. She seemed familiar but she couldn’t quite point out where and how. She ignored her gut feeling and tried to focus on what Jinyoung-oppa was saying.

“This is my team, I’m hoping you can work with them, I picked only the best to work on this project.” He said looking at her expectantly.

“OK finally, let’s get down to business shall we? Why all the secrecy oppa? You know if it weren’t for you I would not accept clients unless they have been reviewed and vetoed by me. With all the details I need to observe him first and find out what he’s been doing so far so I can rectify it.” Syd stated matter-of-factly.

“Agreed, he’s only arrived from LA yesterday, actually and well he’s one of my biggest actors hence I really want this to be confidential until we are ready to release and debut him in Hollywood. I actually have him waiting in the waiting room outside. He’s my company’s pride and joy.” He said as he motioned for his assistant to open the door and motion the actor in.

 Her entire world seemed to tilt and slowly go to a stop. Right there at the door, in a brown leather jacket with a striped turtleneck on, and cut-off jeans was the one man she’d spend 4 years forgetting. IM JINYOUNG, now known as Park Jinyoung. She was panicking internally, but her she didn’t show it she wasn’t known as the Ice queen for nothing. She knew they were bound to cross paths sooner or later but she never thought it would be because she would be representing him. He smiled at her he gave out his hand to her bowing slightly.

“It’s great to finally meet you Sydney. I’ve heard so much about you from PD-nim. Please take good care of me.” His eye crinkled as he tried to dazzle her with his smile.

She tried to keep her wits around her as she had always had a weakness for his smile. She shook his hand and gave him a slight smile of acknowledgement before focusing on Jinyoung PD.

“Well isn’t this a surprise oppa, I thought he was already breaking into the US for the last two years?” she said evenly noticing that the actors smile faltered, though he tried to keep a non-chalant façade.

“Yes Syd, and this is why we need your help we don’t want small roles. We know Spielberg has been looking for an Asian lead actor for his latest movie and we need your help so he can bag those lead roles. Please Syd, do it for me? We’re almost family.” The producer said.

“That’s playing dirty oppa.” She narrowed his eyes at him, he had a soft spot for the man who had protected her from her dad’s wrath when she said she wasn’t going into the family business. Her mom had contacted Jinyoung PD and told him to keep an eye on her. She sighed inwardly and leveled them with a gaze.

 “I have a few rules and conditions if we are going to make this work.” she looked at the crew.

“My team will work on marketing the actor and all marketing moves will be done by me and my team.”

“But this has been my project for 2 years!” She saw heard the redhead in charge of their marketing, stand up in indignation.

“Exactly and see where you’ve gotten in two years.” She answered coolly. Her expression still unreadable a slight smile on her face, but her eyes cold as ice.

“We’re not just going to let her do this are we? How are we even sure that she can get Jinyoung that role?” she questioned Jinyoung PD.

“I have other clients to meet oppa and I agreed to this meeting because you’re like family to me. But I will not sit here and argue about inconsequential things and have my authority and credibility questioned. If that’s all you have to say I believe this meeting is over. My assistant can show you the door.” She motioned to Liz her voice.

 Jinyoung-PD looked gave the marketing manager a cutting look. “I apologize for my staff’s rudeness, but of course we are willing to work with you. I know how busy you are and again I’m thankful you’re willing to take on my protégé into your care. And you have my approval to use your team. Please proceed with the next conditions.”

“Okay then, secondly, I need all the footage of the talent, all the movies marketing information, commercials every single piece of branding you’ve done with him any video that’s out on the internet every piece of news good bad, gossip I need to know about and I want it on my desk by tomorrow.” She paused to see if they were going to have any more comments.

“Lastly, I’ll have one of my own team working with the talent as part of his staff and she will be taking care of his schedules she should be starting with you next week. That should be all anything else we can work on it off line or through my assistant Liz.” She closed the deal with her signature cool smile.

“Thank you Syd, I know you’ll be of much help for his career.” Jinyoung-PD said as he shook her hand once again.

This entire time she had been trying to avoid the other Jinyoung’s gaze worried he might in some way recognize her. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest even as she closed the deal with JYPE. Everything in her being screamed at her not to do this. Not to get entangled with the man once again. Especially since she knew that Jane and Jinyoung were soon bound to meet again.

The group left and she went to her office took of her red bottom louboutins and turned her chair around. She finally let out the breath she’d been holding in for so long. Im Jinyoung, no it was Park Jinyoung now the actor. Her first love, her first kiss, her first everything. She felt tears threatening to spill again as painful and sweet memories threatened to surface again.

A buzzing on her phone shook out of her mood, it was Giselle, no doubt calling her to let her know that Jaebum’s brother was in town. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow against the huge lump of emotions that seemed to have lodged itself at her throat. She was better now, she was no longer Jane, the lahlings didn’t know how much damage Jinyoung had done to her except maybe Tara, she probably had an idea but she never really told anyone what happened between her Jinyoung 4 years ago.

She let her go to voicemail as she tried to focus on things. She decided she needed to get out of the office and take a drive to clear her head. She took her LV purse and put her louboutins back on. She told liz to forward all her calls to her phone and brought her laptop with her.

“Do I have any more meetings today?” she asked on her way to the elevator as Liz walked her through.

“No the only other ones are the fittings I told you about I can send them to your condo if you want.” Liz told her. “Everything else are just emails and a few phone calls that needs your attention nothing to pressing.

“Great! Then I have my phone if you need me also send me the Jinyoung Parks schedule so I can start as their staff on Monday. I need to get into character.” She chuckled as she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage.

The elevator stopped two floors later and the one person she’d been avoiding walked into the elevator with her. She tried to look as though she didn’t notice her by fiddling with her phone, deciding to answer some emails after all.

Jinyoung, looked at the woman that was supposed to take her career to new heights, and she couldn’t understand it but there was something oddly familiar about the woman. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. Her icy façade piqued his curiosity, he wanted to know her better.

“Hello, Miss Scott or Sydney, can I call you Sydney? Are you on your way to a meeting?” he tried to break the awkward silence between them.

She gave him a small smile, contrary to her pounding heartbeat she tried to give her custom pleasant face. “Hello Mr. Park, Yes I am and yes you may call me Sydney.” She looked back to her phone as she tried to pretend to work on e-mails.

“Syd-“ he started then faltered as the elevator lights fluctuated and the elevator suddenly shook to a halt. Sydney lost her balance due to the sudden stop and ended up grabbing the closest thing to her which happened to be Jinyoung. He caught her in time to cushion her fall, but once they regained their senses, they were awkwardly clinging on to each other. Sydney beneath Jinyoung, her hands hanging on to his neck his face a hairs breadth away from hers. She could feel his firm chest against her own and his breath mingled with hers as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“A-Are you alright?” Jinyoung whispered his eyes looking deep into her own. He had never seen the icy woman shaken, and now that she was he found it a lil endearing. She had the doe in the headlights look in her face.

“I-I-m fine.” She said pushing him away as she started to get her bearings. She tried not to hyperventilate. She had minor claustrophobia which she had gotten over or at least she thought she had since she’s been able to get on elevators since her university days. But the combination of being in a dark stopped elevator with the one man she’d been trying to avoid had her heart pounding she felt as though throat was constricting, she tried to get as much air into her lungs as she could but she couldn’t seem to manage to do so.

“He-y heeyy… Sydney! Sydney!! Stay with me here breathe! Inhale! Exhale... You’ll be okay honey don’t worry.” Jinyoung’s honeyed voice broke through the mistiness that was clouding her vision.

He saw her starting to hyperventilate and he knew he had to act quickly. He cradled her against him and had her do breathing exercises with him. It took a good 30 minutes to calm her down. He had some experience with claustrophobics as his younger sister used to have episodes like this before she had passed on.

Sydney finally came to her senses the whole world wasn’t reeling before her feet anymore, It was still dark the elevator had been stopped for at more than 30 minutes now. She looked up and saw Jinyoung looking down at her with a worried expression. Then she realized she was in his arms in the corner of her buildings elevator. She struggled out of his arm trying and forcing away the dizziness that was threatening to take over her.

“Just stay still, I’m sure they’re already working on getting us out of here. I pushed the emergency button a while back. Plus, you’re going to throw up if you get up too quickly. Just be comfortable here for now. I won’t hurt you. You’re technically my boss these next few months.” He smiled down at her.

He had a point she knew but she just didn’t want to be near him at all. She kept trying to sit up and move away, but as predicted the dizziness took over and she ended up fainting. The last thing she remembered was Jinyoung catching her for the second time that day.

She was asleep but she was crying murmuring incoherent words as she did. She must’ve had a horrible trauma with enclosed spaces that she would be in this state. He wiped the cold sweat on her forehead as he took of his jacket and put it beneath her head as her pillow. She was still crying, then she said something out loud. He couldn’t believe his ears, he had to have been mistaken. But she repeated the same words over again.

‘J-Jinyoung… you can’t… hurt me again, this isn’t happening again.’ She kept chanting it over and over.

He wondered if he knew her before he definitely would remember if she met a woman as beautiful, confident and powerful as Sydney Scott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it chapter 5 two chapters in one day t make up for my absence...  
> It's been a crazy few weeks between work and my personal life.  
> But I do hope you like the story development I wanted the character development of Jinyoung to be established so you could see how much it would affect Kookie and Sydney's relationship.  
> Let me know what you think so far... I crave feedback and validation so please tell me if its good, bad, meh...   
> also I am taking requests for oneshots too so let me know what you want. ^_~  
> On another note:  
> Your girl just got her tickets to LA, Oakland, Texas and New york for the BTS tour so I am going to all the city concerts and i just found out the best thing ever!!!!  
> Your girl got picked for sound check so!!! Excuse me while I self implode!!!!  
> Okaaayyyyyy byeeeee....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay i was at 4 of the 7 BTS LY concerts in Noth America and I'm still suffering from Post Concert Depression so I'm sorry but here you go yall.

She flipped her red hair and typed furiously on the keyboard as she gathered the details about the bitch that just cost her, her job and the one man she’s loved since university. The details she’s now uncovering about this little bitch both shocked and intrigued her. Apparently little miss plain Jane Scott she knew in college is the same Sydney Scott that’s prancing around in her high and mighty horse. She snorted, once a nerd always a nerd. Her resolve strengthened he was not going to let this nerd get in between her and Jinyoung again. Jinyoung was, and always will be hers.

Since university she and Jinyoung had a bond that no one could break. She smiled maniacally as she looked up to the wall filled of pictures of Jinyoung since his university days in all different angles, Jinyoung sleeping, Jinyoung in the shower, a close up of him smiling while surrounded by his brother Jaebum and his friends. A picture of him and Jane going into his dorms. She had pictures of him and Jane in his bedroom, she had crossed out Jane’s face and put a cutout of her face on it instead. All the way to him landing in the airport. Now she even had a direct camera line to his townhouse downtown. She knew exactly when her beloved landed and got in. Perks of her job let’s just say. A job she no longer has thanks to that little bitch.

In the four years since university, Pamela’s parent’s company went bankrupt and her parents were charged of bank fraud causing them to leave the country as they were accused of embezzling millions of dollars into their own accounts. They are still on the run somewhere in Switzerland but she didn’t want to leave her poor alone without her. She changed her last name and followed Jinyoung to LA and got a job at JYP to ensure she could keep a close eye on him. He of course recognized her immediately due to the inevitable bond they had and they’d been together ever since.

So the fact that there was no movement in the cameras she installed in his townhouse meant that he was still not home. That was a bit worrisome but the photographer she’s hired to tail them was one of her best men. And should be reporting back to her with fresh pictures. She had discovered her awesome knack for computers and hacking a while back along with her unhealthy obsession with Jinyoung. She could get any information on the web was able to manipulate anything and everything. She was also able to tap into cameras, phones and anything that had access to the internet.

At the moment, she was trying to tap into the Sydney’s office building and condo and she was almost done when she saw something on an elevator camera of their building. Sydney’s building was state of the art meaning that almost everything was connected to computers and to the web. With a few taps of her skillful fingers she was able to tap into the system seeing the Sydney was alone on the elevator she set a timer so that it would stop midway from the 18th floor. Hoping to trigger some of her claustrophobic tendencies. She had found her medical records and found that she was deathly afraid of dark constricted places she’d gotten better with elevators as long as they were well lit. She set the timer for thirty seconds before the lights would go off then another ten before the elevator stopped completely dangling from the 16th floor. She didn’t expect Jinyoung to walk into the elevator from the 17th floor though. And now since she turned off the power remotely she couldn’t turn it back on. You could only do so manually, she observed them from the camera, her fists tightening as she saw the scene unfolding.

She saw as Jinyoung murmur sweet nothings to Sydney and gathered her close into his arms whilst trying to make her calm down. She threw a vase at the video being projected on her wall.

“She’ll pay for this!!! I swear to god that little nerd is gonna pay for taking Jinyoung away from me!!!” She screamed into the empty room as the vase hit the wall and crumpled into several pieces on the ground.

***

She woke up to the cool feel of her satin sheets beneath her, sunlight shining through her window. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from it as she tried to make sense of where she was. She recognized the 4 poster bed to be hers but as she put her hand to her eyes she noticed her hand had an IV connected to it. She tried to sit up, the last thing she could remember was her being in an elevator with—

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed as Jinyoung stirred on a chair next to her bed.

“How are you feeling, Jane?” he asked, putting a hand on her forehead to feel for a fever. “Let me get Giselle in here, don’t worry you’re ok, but I need you to relax ok.” He rose to leave and get Giselle.

She was confused, did he just call her Jane? Oh god that means everything she had been working on had just shattered, she had wanted to meet him again on equal footing not as a weakling. She had wanted to prove to him that the woman he left was not the same girl. So many thoughts raised in her head as Giselle and the lahlings into her room with Jinyoung trailing behind them.

She motioned to Tara, with her eyes, and she immediately asked Jinyoung to leave the room for a little bit, promising her time alone with Sydney after the fact. Reluctantly he left, but not after stealing another glance at Jane—err—Sydney who looked so pale and weak against the covers.

“How are you feeling, Syd?” Giselle clueless as to the situation held her hand worry written all over his face. Tara was biting her lip and looking down, she knew it went against her grain to keep secrets from the other two especially Angie who was like her twin and she felt bad for having to have her go through this.

“I’m fine guys nothing some sleep won’t cure.” She said clearing her suddenly dry throat. “Although, there are some things I need to come clean about. You might want to sit down as this might take a while. And before I begin let me just apologize to the both of you, but as you all know I don’t like being a drag and bringing you guys down with my problems when I know I can solve it on my own or at least I thought I could.” She squeezed both Giselle and Angie’s hands.

***

**_Flashback four years ago_ **

She had just had a wonderful night with Jinyoung, it seemed as though everything was right in the world. They promised each other that they would be in touch even after the graduating, they talked about future plans after graduating over breakfast and went for another round in his living room couch. Her cheeks flushed a cherry red thinking of the events of this morning. It was now close to noon as she walked into the lobby of her dorms there weren’t a lot of people but the few that were there were staring at her snickering. She then heard a group of girls snickering, and talking loudly about her obviously not knowing she was around or they just didn’t know.

Girl 1: That Jane Scott, pretended to be all high and mighty only worried about her grades when she was actually a slut!

Girl 2: Yeah look at her go! Geez, I’m sure there’s a reason why the guy blurred his face on the video she must be so horrible. *giggles*

“Well girls, we all know it’s those shy types we should be watching out for.” She smirked seeing Jane’s face reflected on the TV in front of them.

“But let’s talk about something more important shall we? Jinyoung and I are finally official. Our parents will be announcing it soon enough, I mean we’ve been going out long enough it’s time. Plus he’s been itching to have me in bed I finally gave into him two days ago. The man’s an animal I tell you!” she told her group of girls as she proceeded to giggle in excitement.

Jane lost all color in her face, her phone beeped and a link was sent to her university email of a video of her and Jinyoung last night and even this morning, with her face clearly visible and Jinyoung’s face blurred. Tears clouded her eyes as she ran into her dorm room. She collapsed behind the door as soon as she slammed it shut. She proceeded to cry her eyes out. The lahlings were gone but she was sure everybody would’ve seen it by now.

The pain in her chest intensified making it hard for her to breathe. She couldn’t believe that was the kind of guy Jinyoung was. He just played with her feelings and there was no one else there to film it so there was no other culprit but him. She gave him her first time, her love she had just basked in the sweetness of their lovemaking she had felt ready to take on the world only to find out that he had used her. For what gain she had no idea. She didn’t know that Pam and Jinyoung had been going out for some time now had she known she would not have made the decisions she did. She had been stupid and let her heart win instead of her brain. And this is where it got her! They were going to get married soon, or at least based on what she had heard.

It felt like millions of knives were thrown at her at the moment. The pain overwhelming, she sobbed pulling her knees into her chest. The heart wrenching sound echoing in the empty apartment. Why, why would he do this to her? Why?!? Maybe he found out she was an heiress and was planning to sell it to the next highest bidder. Use it as a blackmail to her father. HER FATHER!!! The though sobered her up a bit. If the video reached her father she was going to be married to a wealthy old fart by the end of the week.

Her phone rang, and she could see it was Jinyoung on the screen. She threw her phone to the opposite side of the wall. He had the audacity to call her now?!? She was way better off yesterday when her life was falling apart but at least her heart wasn’t breaking into a million different pieces.

Hours later, she had cried every last drop of tear she could, she felt empty, numb lifeless. But she had come to some major decisions. She had turned 21 two days ago, and the moment she turned 21 her grandmother’s trust fund was now turned over to her. Her parents did not to allow her to have any access to it but her grandmother had raised her for the most part while her parents were busy trying to build their empire instead of taking care of their own child. Her grandmother ensured that her parents wouldn’t be able to touch it until she came of age. She decided she was going to skip and go home to Singapore and settle some things and face up to her parent to let her know of her plans. She had no plans of taking over the family business nor being a bargaining tool for their business.

She made the necessary arrangements, sent out emails and arranged for their family driver to pick her up and get her a private flight into Singapore within the next four hours. She reached out to her grandmother’s lawyer knowing full well that had she reached out to their family lawyer her parents would intercept it in hopes of getting her to bend to their will. She then proceeded to email Tara of her plans to join her in LA.

She looked around at what had been her home and haven for the last 4 years. She was going to miss this place but it had too many painful memories. She went into the bathroom to shower as she stared at her face. Only to be faced with a soulless, empty-looking version of herself. She almost didn’t recognize herself.

She showered and changed into attire befitting of the heiress of SJ Telecoms instead of her usually sweats and pigtails and glasses. Her favorite pair which she had just broken the day before. She had loved just being herself and not living off of her parent’s money her entire stay here at college. But she figured all good things must come to an end. She had no doubt they would be sending a limo to pick her up. She let her hair down put on a black lace and crème dress that was at the end of her wardrobe. She didn’t bother packing they were most likely going to send someone to get her belonging transported back to Singapore. She just put all the things she felt were important to her, the pictures she had with the lahlings, her diary, and her cosmetics, gifts the girls have given her throughout the years and a few hoodies and her favorite pair of sneakers. She sighed feeling bad about not being able to say goodbye to the lahlings and the guys who were her friends and family these past 4 years. With everything that’s happened she sure picked a horrible day to pick a fight with Angie and Giselle.

A butler came to knock on her door and she immediately recognized James her grandmother’s right hand man, the one person her grandma had trusted. She looked at his bushy brows and kind smile. And almost threw herself into his arms, instead she hugged him tightly and kept her emotions locked up. If she was going to go through with her plans she can crumble this early.

“Miss Scott we are ready, shall I take your bags?” James bowed slightly.

“I only have this carry on, James. The rest I can just have sent home.” She motioned towards the carry-on luggage.

“Very well, Miss.” James answered as he motioned one of the men took her bags. She descended the stairs with a bunch of security surrounding her. Her dorms were a buzz at the limo parked outside their building and her peers watched with mouths agape as the nerdy Sydney or what looked like her came out with several guards and a butler and was ushered into the limo to head straight to the private tarmac where a private jet was waiting to transport her back home.

She knew James was going to take care of everything that needed to be done with her school graduation and all the paperwork that went along with it. Sighing she braced herself for the battle of wills that was sure to ensue when she got home.

***

A few, hours late, she was once again being driven into the driveway of the family home she’d known since she was a child. Despite its impressive sweeping pillars and brick layout, she knew it as home it had once been home when her grandmother had been alive but since she passed when she was 13, it had turned into nothing but a building, a cold mansion where empty people lived. Sighing she trodded up the stairs up to the doors where her mother had been waiting for her with a smile plastered on her face.

“Sydney, finally you’re home I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.” She hugged her as she ushered into the house as she continued to babble about future parties they must throw now that she has come home. The expected suitors from this company and that company and then proceeded to go through several gossip going around within the upper class society.

She followed her mother to her room as she rolled her eyes. “Mom I’m tired can I maybe get some rest and deal with all of this tomorrow?” she asked as she sat on the bed. Her eyes, had dark shadows under them and her emotions have been eating her from the insides since she made her decisions earlier. It might have been an emotional decision but it was too late to chicken out now.

“Oh dear, you’re right I’m just so excited to have you back home with us. It’s been hard not having a girl around here with me and now that I have my baby girl here with me it will be alright.” She said as she finally stopped to look at Sydney’s face properly.

“Oh my lord, what have you been doing to yourself you look dreadful dear. You look like you’ve lost a lot of weight and you’re eyes look like a panda’s eyes.” She tsked. “I will have an appointment booked with our derma ASAP and let you get your rest. There’s a few masks and cosmetics I’ve had your room restocked with everything you should need. I’ll have dinner sent up for you. So you can eat wash up and rest, dear.” She said as she held her Sydney’s hand stroking and squeezing it. Sydney could only nod her exhaustion setting in.

“I do hope you’d join your father and I for breakfast tomorrow. I’m sure he’s missed you as much as I have.” She smiled once again before leaving her to herself.

After eating, and washing up she checked her emails and saw that both her grandmother’s lawyer and Tara had answered her back. She found her grandmother’s lawyer was able to release her trust fund to her as early as tomorrow, but she needed her own secure bank account one that her parents wouldn’t be able to touch so she gave her lawyer the authority to create a Swiss account under her name for the funds to be transferred there.

She also found out that Tara was setting up a condo for her in LA. Everything was set now all she had to do was drop the bomb on her parents. She could just imagine her mom’s face and her dad’s silent fury. She knew which chaebol he was planning on marrying her off to. She hadn’t been sure until she attended the New Year’s event her mom had dragged her to last year and introduced her to Kim Seokjin. The heir to a chain of hotels in Seoul. Her mother had visited her and threatened to take her away from school and not let her finish college if she didn’t go to the New Year’s ball.

She met Seokjin, or Jin and they both agreed this was not the way they wanted to get married and has since been formulating every plan there was available to foil their parent’s plans. Jin had already emailed her to tell her there was a  planned dinner tomorrow night where they were supposedly announcing their engagement and they both planned to run away and then go their separate ways. Tara was her ticket out of this. Her flight has already been booked and Jin was going to provide a getaway car for the both of them tomorrow night.

Knowing their parents they probably thought Jin and I got along because we were going to be engaged when we actually were planning something totally different. She took a deep breath, as she created and email to Tara explaining everything that happened and to not let the other two know as she didn’t want to burden them with her problems. And that she should be arriving day after tomorrow.

***

“And as they say the rest is history, you already know I used my grandmother’s contacts and money to establish Scott Publicity Enterprises and I haven’t looked back since.” She said wrapping up her flashback.

“I spent four years making myself better, improving myself to make sure I’m not the weakling Jane that I once was! But here I end up fainting in an elevator as soon as I meet him.” Sydney balled her fists.

Giselle and Angie were quiet for a while before Angie finally burst out.

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!!! No matter how much of a fight we would’ve been I woulda still kicked both Pam and Jinyoung’s ass for you gladly.” She said flicking Sydney’s forehead.

“Yeah I agree with Angie on this one, we’re lahlings we’re family! We deal with our problems together that’s what we’re here for.” Giselle said calmly frowning. “I’m disappointed that you think we’d take other people’s side than yours. No wonder when I came to look for you, you were gone, I didn’t even see you at graduation. I only later found out that you and Tara were together in LA.”

“And you!” Angie turned to Tara, “How could you keep this from me Tee?”

Tara shrugged, biting her lip and looking down. “It wasn’t my story to tell Bammie, I’m sorry I figured Syd would let you guys know when she was good and ready.”

“Guys don’t blame Tee, she was my solace at the hardest point in my life and she kept telling me to tell you guys but… well… old habits die hard…” she said glumly. “I’m so sorry.”

“So what are we gonna do with Mr. Cheater outside who I just found out from Liz is apparently your newest client?” Giselle asked the question everyone was thinking.

“Do you want me to take care of him? I’m a fixer that’s what I do best.” Angie asked. “Tell me whose butt I should kicked and you can consider it kicked.” She said as she waited expectantly for Syd to answer.

“I think I’ll have to deal with all the demons I’ve been running from all this time. I’ll face him and iron it out. I assume he’s probably pieced everything together when he saw the three of you in here with me.” Sydney sighed.

“Yeah I didn’t know that he didn’t know that Sydney and Jane were the same person so when we found you fainted in Jinyoung’s arms in the elevator after Liz called us. I gave Jinyoung the 411.” Giselle said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay G, you didn’t know.” Syd smiled wryly.

“Since we’re talking about oopsies here, I kinda maybe might’ve mentioned to Namjoon who mentioned to Jungkook that you’ve been sick coz you didn’t wake up for two days…” Angie confessed, “Which means you should probably expect lover boy to barge in that door in a few hours since their flight from their US tour should be landing…” she checks her watch. “Right about now.”

She felt a slight pinching at the bridge of her nose, she just wanted to sleep and burrow herself her in her blankets than face the confusing reality that was facing her outside her bedroom. But she’s never been a quitter and she just needed to iron things out and be as cold cut with it as she was with her business. Easier said than done she knew.

“If Kookie—I mean Jungkook does arrive, I may need you guys to distract while I talk to Jinyoung.” She said as she started to get off bed carefully taking off the IV that was connected to the back of her hand. “We do need to go over a lot of things and I think we both need closure. But I don’t need Koo—Jungkook breathing down my neck tryna be all macho.” She stated as she went to her closet trying to pick jeans and a blouse she needed to change into.

“So does this mean you and Jungkook are official.” Angie, clapped her hands in delight.

“No this means she needs to settle her feelings for Jinyoung to see if there still something there. It may have all just been a misunderstanding, she needs to let Jinyoung explain. She never did hear his side of the story.” Giselle said as she clasped her hands dreamily.

Tara reigned both Giselle and Angie in, “Now girls, whatever the decision is I think we need to give her some space to think it out and clear her thoughts and not gang up on her. We’ll be in the living room if you need us. I’m going to raid your kitchen and see if there’s anything I can make for lunch for everyone.” As she ushered the other two out of her bedroom.

“You probably won’t find anything, so how bout we just order in…” she heard the girls argue with each other over food as their footsteps receded.

She could already tell, this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go hope you guys like it let me know what you think on the comments below.  
> And yes I'm totally shook, if you want updates on how close I was to the boys this past concert series follow me on twitter. I'll put it on my profiel.  
> Thanks again for reading my fic yall are the best. xoxo <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back to weekly updates...  
> Now on with the story...

She was lost in her own thoughts, her conversation with Jinyoung didn’t really help the dull pounding headache she had as she swirled more wine in the glass. She was staring blankly at her laptop unable to concentrate on her work. Her thoughts once again drifted back to the conversation she had with Jinyoung, it would have helped to know all of it four years ago but now she didn’t quite know how to handle the situation. For the first time in her life, Sydney Scott, the woman with all the answers to every possible situation was at a loss.

She had found out that Jinyoung had searched for her the following day only find that she had one. She still didn’t know to this day who had spread the video of her and Jinyoung in university she only knew that her father or James had taken care of it and made it disappear. She had also found out that Jinyoung had several incidents before where he was being sent stolen shots and intimate shots of himself with friends, and family initially he had brushed it off as a fan or paparazzi that was a little enthusiastic but he continued to receive them even when he had moved to the US to pursue his career.

He had hired a private investigator and even brought it up to his management team, because the stalker had apparently followed him all the way to LA. He trusted his marketing manager, Pamela who had gone to the same university as he had. He was happy to have someone in the company who he could trust. He gazed back at Sydney still amazed at all the newfound information he’d found about his Jane. He closed his eyes he had to stop thinking of her as ‘his’.

This beautifully elegant woman who was sitting across from him so regally. Perfectly poised, he observed her as she thought out how to explain to him what had happened in the last 4 years. A small furrow present in between her eyebrows which made him want to smooth it out with his thumb.

“So whoever this stalker of yours is has known you even before you’ve become an actor then?” she asked her doe eyes looking straight at him as she sipped her coffee. Jinyoung nodded still continuing to stare at her taking in all the changes that made Jane Sydney.

Now that he was aware he could see all the slight nuances of Jane in Sydney. She got rid of her glasses and is now opting to wear lenses her hair that was once in pigtails now fell like a curtain of curls down her shoulders. Her skin used to have just the slightest bit of freckles now was milky smooth. Her face perfectly made up just so, very minimal to the point you couldn’t really tell except he’d been styled too many times he now could tell the difference. He’d found out from the Giselle that she was actually an heiress and that she had built her company from the ground up by herself and her own connections. No longer the awkward college girl she had grown to be a gorgeous woman. He couldn’t help but think of all the what-if’s. He knew he never forgot about her after that day. Though he had felt so helpless about the whole video fiasco. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

“Jinyoung? Are you okay? Is there something on my face? Are you even listening to me?” Sydney waved her hand once more in front of his face. He caught his wrist with his hand and blinked mumbled a quick apology before letting go of his wrist as though he’d been burned.

“Ye- yeah… Yes!” he said more firmly.

“So I was asking…before you drifted off to lala land, if you know of anybody back in university that was obsessed with you? That would have known about what happened between us that night?” she asked as she tried to keep her tone neutral and even toned. She didn’t want him to know that she still affected her the same way now as he did then.

“Not really. I wasn’t really interested in any women back then…” he looked at her _‘except for you’_ he thought but he left that part out not wanting to sound like a fool.

It hurt knowing that he hadn’t been interested in women, including her. She had to keep reminding herself it was all in the past now and that she was happy with her own life, she was finally loved and successful. She just had to have this one last bit of closure for both of them so she could move on.

“Not even your girlfriend?” she couldn’t help herself her curiosity got the best of her. “Last I heard you were getting engaged to the daughter of the President of the University.” She mentioned it trying to come off nonchalant but her fingers quivered as she held her cup.

“What? Who?!?” the sudden question threw him for a loop. “I’ve never been engaged nor do I plan to be any time soon. I’m sure Jaebum would have told you if I was or you would have heard that from one of the girls. The one woman I thought I wanted for myself, I unfortunately let slip through my hands.” he took her quivering hands in his.

“I’m scared to let her go again even though I have no idea how to rectify the situation. I don’t even know where to start to ask for your forgiveness Jane.” He looked her in the eye earnestly as he brought her hand to his lips.

Her eyes widened at his sudden forwardness and she forgot about what she was about to say. She shook her head trying to regain a semblance of her self-control while her mind and heart were going haywire in different directions. She took a deep breath and steadied herself and took her hand back from his and closed it into a fist.

“It’s Sydney now Jinyoung.” She said quietly. “I don’t know what you think is going to happen now but I just wanted to clear the air between us as early as now since we are going to be working together in the next couple of months.”

“I’ll make sure to have my own connections in the investigative department look into it and see if we can find something on that stalker. And if he/she is the same person that spread that video of you and me four years ago then I’ve got a score to settle myself.” She said her voice a bit steadier now that she’d put some distance between her and Jinyoung.

He looked at her at a loss, his fears that the Jane he had once loved and cherished was quite literally gone and he had no one to blame but himself.

***  


“What are you doing back here Missy?” Liz, her assistant asked her with an incredulous look on her face.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I thought that was obvious enough this is my company and therefore I must come to work here?” Sydney smiled inwardly as she went straight to her office. She knew Liz was just worried about her. But she couldn’t stand being idle for long especially since her newest client apparently has a psycho stalker.

She turned on her computer to go through her e-mails and she couldn’t believe the best news she just received in a long time. She sent a message to the lahlings since this definitely deserved a celebration.

**Syd:** I’m back at work don’t ask why, I’m tired of being at home. But that’s not important people, my contacts have just sent me the nominees for this year’s World Artists Awards. And we’re all going people!

**Angie** : What do you mean? Thanks I know you always drag me every year, but this time around I’m gonna have to go with Namjoon the group got 6 nominations so I guess I’m meeting you there. Oh god I don’t know what to wear.

**Tara** : Oh the glitz, the glamour, the gowns the tuxes I always loved awards shows! Though I know I’m always the plus one.

**Giselle** : Jaebum got nominated for songwriter of the year and Composer of the year! So yep we’re coming!

**Tara** : Oh wow Syd, so I guess you and me are each other’s dates this year instead of all four of us coming. Oh the struggles of being single.

**Syd** : Yep! I don’t think I’m ready to be Jungkook’s date even if he asked me. But anyway, Ladies! We have a very special celebration tonight. Meet me at my house I shall prepare the works. Bring whoever you want to bring. It’s a mini celebration we are celebrating our giant maknae!

**Tara** : Me! What for? What’d I do?

**Syd** : Well let’s just say the boys aren’t the only ones that got nominated. Guess who got nominated as screenwriter of the year of a web drama. And rookie writer of the year for a short drama?

**Angie** : OMGGG!!!! Twinneeee!!! CONGRATS!!!

**Giselle** : Ok that’s it I’m dragging Jaebum to your house tonight!

**Angie** : I’ll make sure I get the boys to come tonight too!

**Tara** : I’m what? Wait… Is this a joke? A prank? How even?

**Syd** : Believe it baby! Now for your very first nomination we need to definitely get you either a gorgeous dress for your official TV debut writer-nim.

**Tara:** Wow really oh my goodness! I’m finally gonna get paid the big bucks for what I love LOL! Just kidding. Thank you Sydney you’re the best friend publicist manager a girl could ask for. I’ll see you at your place after work.

Sydney, was so proud of her friend she had been trying to convince her for years to focus on her writing instead of her corporate job of being a journalist. It just didn’t suit her writing fluff features and not getting the recognition she deserved.  She went back to work and contacted Detective Minho, to let him know about the stalker issues Jinyoung was facing.

She gave him all the evidences and the information she had, she knew she could trust Detective Minho. She had worked with him before when Angela had that issue with the crazy delusional B*&ch who thought she could get away with running her friend over. She had also requested a background check on all the staff and people that Jinyoung interacted with on a daily basis. He was very thorough and persistent when he had a case. And that was the kind of person Sydney needed right now.

She had a bad feeling about that marketing manager who kept disrespecting her during the meeting but she had to keep her head clear and not let her emotions in the way. She never liked Pamela Devine, and the fact that she’s still working with Jinyoung up to now was too big of a coincidence. Of course she could be totally biased against her seeing as she used to be that one pain in the ass bitch in school. So she’s keep her thoughts to herself and let the detective do what he’s good at.

She got out her planner and saw that both Versace and Balmain were scheduled for tomorrow. The girls were gonna love these fittings so she planned to surprise them and tell them about it tonight. She had been looking at the dress options when Liz beeped through the phone.

“Miss Scott, there’s a phone call from Mr. Jeon asking for you saying it’s about tonight and it’s urgent. Would you like for me to patch it through?” Liz asked formally.

Jungkook? But why would he call my business number, instead of my phone? She checked her phone only to find it had been off, the battery drained. She mentally smacked herself for getting too caught up in work to even notice her phone.

“Stop with the formality Liz, How many times do I tell you when it’s just the two of us just call me Syd. And yes patch it through.”

“Sydney Scott, of Scott Publicity Enterprises, hello.” She answered formally, in case the person on the other line wasn’t Jungkook but one of the managers.

“Wow, so fancy and so formal. I sometimes forget that my girl is a badass CEO.” The person on the other side responded chuckling. “How are you my noona?” he lowered his voice again as he said so.

“Jungkook, why are you calling me on my business line? Is everything okay? Did something happen?” she asked worriedly.

“Well I couldn’t reach your cellphone so I called your office. I wanted to make sure my girlfriend is coming as my date to the awards show at the end of the year. I know... I know…” he said before she could interrupt him.

“I know you go every year anyways and you probably already have VIP tickets and access, but this year I’d like you to come as my date. We are nominated for the Grand Prize, Artist of the Year and nothing would make me more confident and happier than having you right there beside me when we win the prize.” He said without skipping a beat, he tried to sound as confident as possible but he couldn’t help the slight fear he had that he might get rejected. That she might not feel the same way he did.

He could never read her properly, there was so many things he had yet to learn about her and vice versa. But he had never invested himself in a woman as much as he did Sydney. He waited with bated breath for her answer hoping against all hope that for once she would say yes.

She bit her lip, she had already planned to go with Tara and support her on her first award as a screenwriter. She didn’t want to leave Tara out since she knew the other two were probably already coupled off. She also didn’t want to deal with the messy publicity of their relationship however new it was under the public eye. She’d been able to keep her life private so far with as much as she had to deal with PR and be in the limelight she still had a modicum of peace and quiet. She didn’t have paparazzi coming after her and when they do it’s because she had ordered them to. For a publicity stunt, and it was never her, it was always her clients.

“Kookie, I would love to be your date for the awards night but, you have to think of your image. You’re one of the most eligible bachelors of the world not just the country. Imagine the shock your fans would have after finding out that another one of the members is dating. Our relationship is fairly new and I don’t want it to be ruined by any outside factors. I think we should focus on us for now and just enjoy each other don’t you think?” she reasoned with him.

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve taken in your ex first love as your newest client?” he asked doubtful. He was hurt that she shot him down, it’s been a while since they had seen each other and the last time he visited her at her home in Uptown Spring Heights she had been sick and Angie noona had turned him away. He later found out that her first love had come back and she was taking him under her wing.

“What?! How did that even-…? Wait… Are you? NO you can’t be! The great Jeon Jungkook can’t be…” she said not making any sense.

“Can you just finish your sentence or at least one of them?” he answered exasperated.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” she asked trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

“No, of course not and don’t change the topic!” he said starting to get annoyed but couldn’t help his smile when he heard her giggling on the other line.

“Okay, Okay I’m sorry for teasing you, but I really want a few more months of us just being us and not being bothered by paparazzi or fans or stuff like that,  our friends know we’re together we know we’re together that’s all that matters right? Plus I’m helping Tara this year I’m gonna be her date at least that’s my plan I’ve yet to tell her. We just got word that she’s nominated for a Best Screenwriter award this year. So come over to my place tonight we’re celebrating.” She told him.

“I guess that makes sense, I just… I guess I’m happy that at least you’re now acknowledging our relationship, I know you’re struggling over the fact that I’m younger, but I can take care of you. Just know that I really love you ok?” he told her honestly.

She was quiet on the line for a while. He just burst his true feelings, and she didn’t know how to respond.

“Ok, I know… I… I.. do too.” She couldn’t bring herself to say the actual words. Because that meant that it was final that she was once again committed to another man.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight.” He said quietly on the other end before hanging up.

 

She didn’t know how to feel she was confused, she was afraid that things with Jungkook were going too fast too soon. Although she had already closed things off with Jinyoung, she still felt a tinge of disappointment whenever she thought of him it still hurt. And seeing him on a daily basis working on improving his craft was like pouring salt on open wound but she thought it was necessary to set things right with him help him with this and then she though only after she’d done this would she be able to move on. Hence why she still wasn’t able to focus 100% on Jungkook, as much as she really wanted to.

Her head was spinning, she decided to work on other paperwork and reached out to some of her contacts to get to work on revamping Park Jinyoung’s image.

***

 

She had wine, some cheese and crackers, she had ordered 5 boxes of pizzas. Giselle came through with Jaebum in tow with 2 boxes of beer a dozen each, whilst Giselle had brought Soju and samgyeopsal and her grill. Angie, came around with Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung in tow apparently Jin had some issues at the bar he had to settle so he went straight there after working in the studio with Hobi. They had chips and salsa, finally Tara came in with a tray of her amazing homemade dimsums. Taehyung automatically, went to Tara to take a piece from the tray she was still carrying, Angie had to smack his hand for trying to get some before everyone else.

She noticed Jimin was right behind Tara, carrying her purse and jacket, Jungkook was also right behind them. Tara was pulling Taehyung by the ear soon as she put her tray down. The two had become fast friends since they met. Jimin was behind them pouting wanting to be included.

“Hey, let go of my ear it hurts ow! Jimin get a hold of your woman! OWWWWW!!!” Taehyung’s cried out.

Jimin smiled as soon as he heard Taehyung call Tara his woman, he started to blush his eyes disappearing as his smile reached his ear.

“You hear that babe you’re my woman now.” He said tryna get hug her so she would let go of Taehyung.

“I’m my own woman, thank you very much! And Taehyung you take your dirty hands off my dimsums I made those this afternoon, for everyone you don’t get first dibs!” Tara exclaimed at Tae. “And you, get your hands off me you lady-killer! We’ve been over this Jimin!” she glared at him.

Sydney laughed as she watched the commotion unfold. This was her family now. She loved seeing this, she had miss this. The mess that they all became when they were together. She saw Jaebum and Giselle, already cozily cuddling in one of her couches. Angie, shaking her head as Namjoon broke one of the handles to Giselle’s electric grill as he tried to figure out how to make it work. She saw Yoongi, shoo them away and took care of the grilling and seasoning of the samgyeopsal. It was a mess, yes, but she loved it, she loved these people.

Jungkook came up behind her as she was sipping her glass of wine, and kissed the top of her head as he embraced her in a hug. Looking at the trio that was still arguing in her dining room. Taehyung finally got out from Tara’s hands but now Jimin’s after him after he accidentally touched Tara’s butt. She chuckled, and leaned into Jungkook’s arms.

“I’m glad you’re happy, I feel like I haven’t hear you laugh often enough.” He murmured in her ear.

“A lot of things have happened, but yeah whem I’m around the people I love is when I’m the happiest.” She truthfully answered.

“Mmm…” he answered in agreement.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Until Angel finally, put a stop to the trio in the middle who was entertaining everyone with their antics.

“Guys!!! As Jin would say, HEY STOB IT!!! Everyone get a glass of your preferred drink, I want to propose a toast.” Angie said as she raised her glass of wine, the guys had beer while the women had their wine in hand.

“As you all know, one of the reasons we are here today is to celebrate BTS and their nominations for the Artist and Album and song of the Year nominations!!!” Everyone clapped and cheered. “Jaebum and his composer and songwriter of the year nomination.” Everyone raised their glasses towards Jaebum, congratulating him as he blushed slightly, his ears turning the color of a ripe tomato.

“And most importantly to celebrate my best friend and twin at heart's first ever nomination for Best Screenwriter Award. I’m so proud of you Tee! Cheers!” she exclaimed excitedly. Everyone raised their glasses in toast.

Tara’s award was news to the boys that Jimin was so surprised and excited he engulfed her in a bear hug, lifted her and twirled her in the living room. “That’s awesome Tee!” he said still keeping her close flashing her his most dazzling smile. Tara who usually had a smart-aleck comeback was stunned, as Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jaebum flocked and congratulated her whilst Jimin kept her at his side the entire time his hand on her waist.

The doorbell rang, amidst the congratulations so Sydney went to open the door, and the person on the other side of the door was the last person she had expected to show up at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I know it was short... forgive me... I'm trying make up for being MIA due to the concerts. I'mma be MIA again next week because of the finale to BTS concert in New York which I'm also going to. But if you can please forgive me I'll try to bring my ipad and try to upload from there. no promises though...   
> But anyway leave me feedback please, I crave your feedbacks. Also I'm open to requests so I can hopefully improve my writing.  
> Thanks again guys for those of you that have been sticking with my story. Love yall!!! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Jinyoung stood outside Sydney’s house with a case of a bottle of her favorite wine a vintage Chateau Laftie which he knew that she had been trying to get her hands on for years now on one hand and bonbons on the other. He had no idea what to bring to parties like this but Jaebum had mentioned it in passing and he thought he’d show up anyway even without an invite he wanted to congratulate Tara, they were still his friends too even though it had been a while. But if he was being honest he just wanted an excuse to see Sydney.

He could hear the laughter in the background as the door opened and he was face to face with Sydney, she had been laughing at something when she opened the door and registered who it was and froze at the sight of him. She looked towards the kitchen where Jungkook was teasing Jimin, and back to Jinyoung.

“Ji-Jinyoung… Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I come in peace, bearing gifts? Jaebum mentioned something about you guys celebrating Tara’s nomination, I figured I’d congratulate her too since it’s been a while since I’ve seen everyone. And it would be the perfect time to meet Angie’s new fiancé and well my brother is here and so I figured I’d invite myself and I’m babbling, I never babble oh god please stop me, just say something… here take this.” He handed her the wine and the chocolates. He had never been as nervous as he had been right then. He began to question his sanity on whether or not this was the right decision.

Sydney, taking pity on him opened the door and just shrugged a small smile on his lips.

“Everybody! Jaebum’s brother and my new project is here! He’s here to congratulate you my dear Tara, and he has brought wine! And the chocolates to bribe us with.” She announced through the commotion.

Everyone turned towards the door to see Jinyoung shuffling his feet as he saw five pairs of male eyes eyeing him up and down. Giselle, surprised first looked at the lahlings then back at Sydney then to Jinyoung. The silence was awkward until Angie and her well Angie-ness cut through the silence.

“Well since the man’s here anyways I’ll take those bonbons please! Bout time you showed your ass Park Jinyoung!!!” Angie approached him snagging the chocolates out of his hands and hugging him, then smacking the back of his head with said chocolates.

“That’s for hurting my sister you idiot!” she whispered so only he could hear. “Welcome back idiot! Thanks for these.” She said as she walked back into Namjoon’s arms.

“Hey don’t call Jinyoung an idiot! You idiot!” Giselle sent a pillow flying straight for Angie but she ducked and it hit Namjoon straight in the face, sending everyone into fits of laughter. It dispelled the awkward energy as Sydney walked back to Jungkook, and Giselle approached Jinyoung and hugged him dragging him towards the couch where she and Jaebum were sitting.

Tara sat next to him handed him a cold beer. “I’m touched that you’d come to a party in my honor though we all know that’s not why you’re here right?” she said as she clinked her wineglass with his beer bottle.

Tara had always been the intuitive one, it wouldn’t do to insult her intelligence by denying the obvious. “Well I did want to congratulate you too but you’re right. I’m proud of you though finally going after your dreams. Those were your chocolates that Angie stole by the way.”

“Thanks! Jinyoung!” then she yelled to Angie across the room. “Hey, Angie, gimme back my chocolates, Jinyoung said they were for me you lil glutton.”

“Excuse me I’m not a glutton! And ouch Jinyoung I though I at least deserve some chocolates after all we’ve been through.” Angie pouted as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Jinyoung. Tara sipped her wine, trying to hide her smile. She saw in the corner of her eye five very curious men eyeing Jinyoung. 3 of which were glaring at him. She caught Angie’s eyes and gestured towards the grown ass children who were obviously trying to intimidate him.

Angie and Tara giggled, while Jinyoung on the other hand was busy staring at Sydney who was busying herself in the kitchen. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since she let him in. Tara caught his attention again as she leaned in and whispered to him. “You know I have yet to forgive you for what you did to my sister right? If it were up to me I’d have you groveling on the floor so just know that despite her cool exterior she’s actually nicer than us.” She smiled sweetly before sashaying away she joined Sydney in the kitchen preparing the food.

“Actually they’re the nice ones, had I known about it to begin with you would not be able to walk straight and may have ended up missing one of your limbs Mr. Park. One of the only things that saved you is that you’re Jaebum’s idiotic brother. And I grew up with you but Syd was like a sister to me so I’m really disappointed in you mister. I know it’s not my place to say anything. I just know that she’s happy now. So if you really want her to be happy, whatever you’re thinking you want to happen. Just don’t please. Just let her be happy.” She told him seriously as she looked him straight in the eye. They were reading each other’s expression for a while when they heard a growl, covered by a cough behind them.

Namjoon, raised an eyebrow at Angie, his jaw clenched. She reached out to hold his and formally introduced him to Jinyoung finally.

“This is my fiancé, Kim Namjoon, from BTS, I’m sure you’ve heard of them. The guy glaring at you behind him is Jimin, and the brooding one over there is Jungkook.” she said as she motioned each one.

The overly hyper kid over there is Namjoon’s younger brother Taehyung, and the quiet one is Yoongi. He shook each of their hands. Noticing how the first two squeezed the life out of his hands but the third one just looked him up and down before turning away towards the kitchen and hugging Sydney.  The other two were friendly enough.

He looked back at Angie and whispered, “Why do I sense animosity towards me?”

“Namjoon’s just naturally possessive of me and since we’ve been talking a lil too close he gets erm territorial let’s say.” She answered.

“Okay that I get. But what about the other two?” he scratched his head.

“Jimin’s been trying to get Tara to date him for the longest time, so he hates it when she’s a little too close to someone else. And Jungkook is Sydney’s current boyfriend, so you can imagine how he feels about you at the moment.” Giselle chimed in.

He stayed quiet for a while nursing his beer as he observed Sydney and Jinyoung cuddling in the kitchen while Tara talked to them animatedly about her new ideas and inspirations for her new book bouncing off ideas. He noticed how comfortable Sydney was in his arms. The other man couldn’t keep his hands off her it seemed. Even after they had moved to the dining table to have dinner, he would keep touching her in one way or the other. He even caught Jinyoung staring at Sydney at one point and he glared at him in warning. He would place light kisses on Syd’s neck, forehead, and the top of her head at random times as if marking her as his. Jinyoung could only clench his fist and down another bottle of beer. Angie would roll her eyes at the other couple as she enjoyed the attention of her doting fiancé. Giselle on the other hand was still team Jinyoung regardless, and was irked at the whole touchy feely vibe the two were giving off. Good thing Jaebum had been distracting her the entire night, with promises of a night time swim and more escapades to follow. She giggled at Jaebum’s playfulness and forgot all about Sydney’s love life for the time being.

The celebrations, went into the night with a lot of laughing, food was great, company was great, alcohol abounds, and of course at one point or another everyone was definitely starting to feel the effects of said alcohol.

Sydney raised her glass in a toast once again, a toast to friendships, shared goals, and… she looked from Jinyoung to Jungkook, to new beginnings. Everyone raised their glasses in cheers. Jinyoung could feel the bitterness of the wine as much as he did his own bitterness at seeing the only woman he loved in the arms of another man.

“I’m so happy you guys are all here and that we’re celebrating with each other. I know I probably said it already individually to everyone that congratulated me. I know everyone was nominated this year but it’s a big deal for me. Since this is my first. And I would like to thank my lahlings for being supportive of me! And most of all Sydney, I would have just kept my dumb drabbles and writings to myself if you didn’t push me to actually do something about it.” Tara stood up to hug Sydney, but call it clumsiness, over-excitedness, or maybe she had been already been drunk. As she went in for the hug she spilled Sydney’s wine all over her dress.

 

“Oops sorry babe,” she said. “I guess I got a little too excited and maybe a lil too tipsy, but it’s kinda your fault for surprising me like this with a dress-up escapade with my girls tomorrow, and preparing my favorite wine. Have I told you how awesome, and adorable and sweet and cute and awesome and gorgeous and--” She babbled excited about the gown fitting tomorrow and the entire party when Syd brought her hand up to her mouth to shut her up.

“I’m okay, I’m at home, and I can just go change…” she chuckled as Tara’s expression turned into a comical one when she realized that they were in Syd’s house. Tara was a talkative drunk, she talked and laughed and danced was the life of the party after a couple shots. She was talkative and empathetic when she was sober but drunk Tara was a rare sight and definitely a sight that usually only the lahlings see. For as smart as she was, the youngest lahling could be such an airhead sometimes.

She excused herself from the rest as she went into her room to change out of the wine-stained clothes into something a lil more comfortable, she took off her top and looked for a comfy shirt to change into when she heard a knock on her door, assuming it was Tara she kept looking for her shirt whilst reassuring her that she was fine.

Then she felt a pair of big veiny hands around her waist and lifted her up in the air and onto the bed. She squealed in surprise before asking “Babe, what are you doing in my room?” she asked trying to turn around and face her boyfriend, he kissed her shoulder and her neck, she tried to turn around but one strong hand covered her eyes and then she was met by his lips, his kiss felt different forceful somehow more demanding. He kissed her like it had been the first time he’d kissed her in a long time. Like he’d been desperate for her, and his growl of content once he responded to him seemed a little deeper, raspier.

She took off the hand that was covering her eyes, and to her dismay a drunk Jinyoung was looking at her with a loopy smile on his face. Horrified at what she had done with her boyfriend just a few feet away in her living room and Jinyoung apparently drunk as a skunk. She slapped him right across the face as she tried to cover herself up. He took both of her hands in one and put it over her head as she tried to struggle from underneath him.

“I’ve always loved your feisty nature Janey, Don’t fight it. I know you love me. I know you want this too.” He murmured before kissing her lips once again to swallow her cries of denial, and pinning her down with the weight of his body.

“Nooo… Jinyoung Noooo!” She closed her eyes and shook her head and then looked up to see her door wide open, and Jungkook staring at the both of them. His face red and his clenched fist turning white in anger.

***

Pam, was furious dead furious a she broke yet another monitor screen this week. She couldn’t believe Jinyoung went to that witches house and joined in their party but worst of all seeing that kiss through her computer monitor had made her see red. She had thrown the wireless mouse she had been holding in her hand resulting in another monitor break.

“If she thinks she’s going to get Jinyoung after all these years she’s got another thing coming. Celebrate all you want for now Sydney Jane, your days are over. I will make sure of it!” she glared at a laughing photo of Sydney from a magazine interview she had done years ago and threw a switchblade right smack in the middle of her forehead.

***

Jungkook, covered the distance from the door to the bed in a span of two strides as he shoved Jinyoung off the bed and put his jacket over Sydney.

“I told you Jinyoung whatever you think may have been between us is over. I have a life now and I’m happy. I think we should just keep our relationship a professional one. If this is how you treat your friends. Then I don’t want to be one. You’re no longer welcome here.” She said somberly as she tears started falling down her face quietly.

“But Jane, you can’t mean that, I love you! I’ve loved you since we were in university together. I can’t let you go now that you’re here with me. You can’t be seriously picking that kid over me. We’ve shared so much together. It’s always been you Jane.” He took her shoulders and started shaking them lightly making the sheet she had been holding to cover her bare torso to drop back to the bed.

 

She told you to leave.” Jungkook said in a clipped tone his voice radiating anger as he pinned Jinyoung down with his glare.

“You better get out of here while I’m asking you nicely, I don’t take to kindly to strange men harassing my girlfriend.” He said once again as he shielded Syd’s body from Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung stumbled up and tried to get back up on his feet. “You don’t know what you’re talking about boy. This is between me and Janey. She’s the love of my life so you can’t stop us. You don’t even know what kind of history we have. I love her and I know she still loves me. So mind your own business, eh little one?” he mocked Jungkook, then proceeded to plead with Sydney.

“C’me on Janey, I know you still love me, otherwise you wouldn’t be helping me with my shitty problems right? Else you wouldn’t have taken me as your client. Babe please we can make it work. Ditch the kid. He’s too young for you anyways.” He said honestly his words slightly slurring.

“I know I’m drunk right now, but I knew I wouldn’t have the courage to tell you this otherwise. I love you goddamn it! I’ve thought of nothing else but the thought of reuniting with you for the last four years! I’M SO FUCKING SORRY I DIDN’T REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED 4 YEARS AGO UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE. BUT I WANT YOU BACK JANEY. PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST TAKE ME BACK!” he raised his voice in frustration.

Jungkook couldn’t hold himself back and was starting to move to punch him and drag his ass out of there but Sydney hugged him from the back as she cried silently, her head against his back.

“No, don’t please, just stay here with me.” She whispered only for him to hear, she was never the kind to scare easily but the assault that Jinyoung just did to her made her feel so vulnerable.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP YOU THINK YOU HAD IN THE PAST BUT SHE IS WITH ME NOW, AND YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT!” Jungkook deeply enraged at the audacity of this man to harass and then confess to his girlfriend while he was in the room. He could sense the desperation in the other man but it was drowned out by the rage and jealousy he was feeling at the sight of him putting his hands all over his beloved Sydney. What pushed him over the edge was that he had the audacity to make his woman cry. “GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!” he ordered.

Jinyoung sighed. A final plea coming out of his lips…  “I love you Janey…”he said his voice cracking, he was on his knees crying. The yelling had Giselle, Jaebum and Yoongi running to the room.

“What’s going on?” Giselle asked as he tried to survey the surroundings. She saw Jinyoung on his knees drunk and crying, a very angry Jungkook, a silently crying half naked Sydney behind him. Jaebum took his brother by the arm as he tried to calm him down but he kept shaking him off not wanting to leave the room. Knowing that if he did he would be giving up all his chances to Jane.

He laid his heart out for Jane to see, for her to trample on, for her to take. His heart would always be hers. He felt raw. He cried for the loss, mourning the future that they could have had, blaming himself for being so weak willed and not protecting her when he had her. Jaebum was silent next to him as he took him and told him quietly,

“I know how you feel about her, but it’s been years man. And if you think about it, this probably wasn’t the best stunt to pull. Let’s get you sobered and I’ll take you home.” Jaebum motioned to Giselle to go to Jinyoung’s other side. Torn, Giselle looked towards Sydney and looked at Jungkook. He gave her a quick nod signaling he’ll take care of her and Giselle helped Jaebum take Jinyoung out of the room.

Yoongi just looked at Jungkook, and waited a beat after they had left, “You ok kid?” he asked quietly. Jungkook nodded, “I just need a moment alone with her, hyung.” He told him as he turned to hug the crying Sydney.

Yoongi turned on his heel and quietly closed the door to give the couple some privacy.

***

She didn’t know what to do, what to think all she knew was that it hurt. She had felt Jinyoung’s desperation, but the strength and aggressiveness he’d shown while knowing she was half naked in her own bedroom. The Jinyoung she knew would have never done that to her, the Jinyoung she knew was always warm and caring. She had felt vulnerable, she had been scared of what he would’ve been capable of had Jungkook not come to her rescue. She was crying because she didn’t want Jungkook to think she had cheated on him. She was crying because the Jinyoung that was once her friend and confidante had turned into a totally complete stranger and that relationship was gone, ruined by his drunken stupor.

He tilted her head up to meet his face, a tear stained Sydney, looked up at him her mascara running down her face. “I’m sorry, I promise I didn’t want any of that to happen. But he—I mean I—“ her lips trembled unable to make coherent words come out.

“It’s okay, I heard everything, you don’t have to explain yourself.” He said trying to calm her down.

“But you’re still mad, I can feel it. I didn’t cheat on you I would never…” her voice cracked as she realized how bad it must’ve looked from Jungkook’s point of view. She held on to him for dear life for fear that she would lose him over this. She loved Jungkook she did, her stupid mouth just couldn’t get the words out. Her fear of relationships and failure paralyzing and keeping her from blurting out what she really felt. She cried harder as she felt him hug her tighter. It felt as though a dam of her emotions she had kept locked and frozen had just melted and flowed out of her. The last time she had cried this hard was 4 years ago. But this was much worse, she couldn’t bear the thought of Jungkook hating her over this. All her insecurities came crashing through her and she felt like the nerdy college kid again that was featured on a sex tape.

“I didn’t invite him in, I didn’t entice him, I would never do that to you!” she sobbed out. “I thought it was Tara, and then when he hugged me I thought it was you but then it felt different when I realized it wasn’t you I struggled against him but he was too strong for me… I said NO.. But he still… he would’ve continued… if you… I would be… In my own house…” she burst out another round of tears. She was in disbelief that a close friend her first love would resort to something like this.

“It’s not your fault babe, I saw everything. It’s not your fault. I know how much you love me even though you have a hard time expressing yourself. I know all these things and I’m not going to leave you when you’re clearly the one who’s hurting in all of this. If it wasn’t for you I would’ve deformed his pretty face to teach him a lesson. Calm down no love okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you.” He whispered as he hugged her tight rocking her back and forth in the bed as her sobs subsided.

A few hours later they were still cuddled on the bed, lost in each other’s thoughts. “Feeling better? That was a good long cry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my ice queen cry that much.” Jungkook teased.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” Sydney asked in a small voice.

“Mad? At You? NO! I was never mad at you I was mad at myself for letting that bastard get away with not one bruise on his body. Mad at him for daring to touch my woman. He’s not getting anywhere near you ever again. I don’t care if he’s your client Sydney, he’s not getting near you. I’ll hire a bodyguard for you if I have to.” Jungkook said seriously.

“Thanks babe, but I might actually just cut my losses and terminate my contract with him. He’s too unstable and I don’t work with unprofessional people. I was doing this as a favor nothing more.” She said her head was hurting but she felt much better after letting out all her worries. She was back to the confident business woman, or at least the tone of her voice was. Her swollen face and aching head however were definitely showing the side effects of crying too hard.

Jungkook tilted her head up to meet his face again, she shook her head sideways. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this now you don’t even want to look at me?” he teased.

“I look ugly my face is swollen and my eyes disappear when I cry. That’s why I hate crying it doesn’t solve anything and it only gives me a headache.” She said as she tried to hide her face by snuggling into his chest.

“Liar, you’re always beautiful to me.” He took her chin and tilted it up and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. It seemed like an exploration of each other this was more tender as if they were reacquainting each other’s taste. It started slowly his tongue exploring her mouth, sprinkling butterfly kisses on her chin, her nose, her eyes, her forehead. He wanted to show her how precious she was to him. He looked her in the eye once more, his eyes full of adoration for her. Her heart skipped a beat, she had never seen such raw and honest emotion, she was overwhelmed and thankful, she was happy but most of all she felt loved, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he fumbled to remove the bra that was the only thing keeping him from touching her skin. His jacket had fallen off a while back and was somewhere on the floor. He kissed her neck and found her sweet spot between the neck and shoulder leaving marks as he rained down kisses down her chest that was finally bared from the lacy white bra that she was wearing. He played with her nipples massaging it with his fingers, weighing her breast and feeling the weight of it on his palms. He let his tongue trace around the nipple not touching the puckering bud that was in desperate need of attention. He waited a beat as Sydney moaned in frustration grabbing his hair, her chest bowing off the bed as if offering him the sweetest fruit. He waited until he caught her eye, before engulfing the bud in his mouth and sucking on it. She couldn’t look away from his intense gaze as he gave each breast the attention it was seeking. She could only gasp and groan her eyes half lidded with desire and her lips swollen from his earlier ravaging.

He snaked one hand to her shorts to unbutton it, she raised her hips in anticipation as his middle finger found her core from underneath her lace panties, dripping and ready for him.

He took his fingers wet with her juices and without breaking eye contact and licked them clean. Syd, bit her lip at the sexy sight a soft mewl escaping her lips as she did so. He took off her shorts and lacy panties and threw it on the other side of the room. He winked at her a smirk on his lips as he went lower down her body.

He spread her legs wide as he examined her rosy center, he rained soft kisses around her core. Avoiding the center and the bud that was needing the most of his attention. She let out a frustrated growl as she lifted her hips from the bed. She needed friction any kind of friction or she was going to lose her sanity. He ran his tongue down her slit and she let out a low guttural moan. Her fingers curling into his hair as he continued to eat her out like she was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. Her moans filled the room as his tongue drove her crazy with the sensations going through her body. He took two fingers and inserted it into her core as his mouth focused on her rosy bud. He was enjoying driving her crazy, she was so sweet and he couldn’t get enough of her.

She felt her orgasm building up like a hurricane ready to topple her over. He continued to taste the sweetness of her bud as she writhed and convulsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he found that sweet spot in her after the slow buildup of teasing he’s been doing all night. Her honey dripping out and as he licked and slurped her juices.

“Jungkook—oh… god… I… I… I’m cumiiiiiiiinnnngggggggg” she said in between gasped which ended in a long drawn out moan as his fingers hit her G-spot and made her erupt.

“Fuck baby you taste so good. I should do this more often.” He whispered after lapping up all of her juices and licking the rest of her juices from his fingers. He kissed her passionately one more time as he started to take off his shirt, and unbutton his leather pants. Sydney who was still coming down from her trip to cloud 9 was enjoying the view. As she tried to help him out of the leather pants that seemed like a second skin to him. Then went his boxers, and she licked her lips in anticipation as he saw his length fully erect springing towards her. He turned her over in the bed, so she was on her hands and knees.

He moved in behind her, his chest flush against her aching back. He reached underneath her right leg and hiked it up at an angle. His cock touched her pussy.

His lips met the curve of her neck in the gentlest of kisses as he pushed gently into her. She resisted at first, her entire body tensing. He nibbled delicately at her neck and then whispered against her ear.

"Relax, Sydney. I'm not going to hurt you, baby. Let me in."

He was achingly gentle where before when he ate her out he'd been hard and brutal. Now he made love to her, his hands caressing the curves of her body, sliding over her belly and up to cup her breasts. He thrust upward, and reflexively she tensed away again. This time Jungkook’s hand tangled in her hair, and he yanked down, his lips pressed against the shell of her ear.

"Don't resist me."

Before she could acknowledge his command, he thrust again, and this time he slipped past her tense muscles and plunged deep. His hand moved down to hook under her leg again, and he held it up as he thrust into her. Jungkook’s attention was solely focused on her. His teeth grazed her neck, her shoulder and then he turned her face back to him so he could kiss the corner of her mouth.

After the initial thrust in which he asserted his control and his demand for her acquiescence, his thrusts gentled. He stood with her back nestled into his body, his arms wrapped protectively around her. His cock slid in and out of her body. Slow. Tender. It was odd to her that they made love this way. She loved it when he took charge and dominated over her. She knew he was asserting himself as the dominant one wanting to make sure that she was his and only his. After everything that had happened. This domineering, aggressive side of him was a demonstration of his caring and regard for her.

She shook her head, confused by the sensations coursing through her body. With one arm still propping her leg at an angle, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and slid his fingers down to her clit.

As soon as he touched her clit, she sucked in her breath and tensed as sharp bursts of pleasure streaked through her belly. Even then, he didn't hurry. He stroked in and out of her body with infinite patience, his every movement so gentle that her stomach clenched and her breath caught in her throat.

She quivered against him, her orgasm stoking and building, like breeze to flames.

"That's it," he murmured. "I want you to come for me, Sydney."

His finger rolled around her clit, pressing and rotating in just the right mixture to drive her crazy. She wanted him to come too. It was suddenly important that she please him in the same way he pleased her.

She twisted restlessly, her nipples beading and puckering. Then he began thrusting harder. Slow, but firmer, with more force, as if he knew she needed more to put her over. His fingers slid lower, circling and rimming her entrance as he thrust into her then spreading her wetness back up to her clit.

"Let me hear you," he whispered. "Don't hold back."

She let out a soft cry that elongated and became louder as his finger picked up speed. Pressure. So much tension. Her entire body was bowed, so tight she thought she might break.

He was pounding against her now, harder and faster, his balls slapping against her ass. And then he slid farther inside, deep, so deep. She gasped and fell apart, and he held himself there as he shook against her. He strained forward, pushing himself tight against her willing flesh.

Her sob echoed over the room and she fought for breath as pleasure overtook her, robbing her of sight, of her sense of time and place. Her back throbbed. Her ass ached. And still he worked in and out, not yet soft after his release.

"You're so beautiful," Jungkook said as he kissed her shoulder. "I've seen so many beautiful women but no one comes close to you. You're the first I've been with and you’re the first to hold my heart."

With that statement, he withdrew from her. He gathered her in his arms, he smiled and kissed her forehead as she was fighting to stay awake she whispered the words he had been waiting to hear.

“I love you Jungkook.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished got back from the BTS citifield concert and i'm still emo so i thought id distract myself with another chapter.  
> Enjoy yall!!!  
> As always feedback comments, kudos anything you send me keeps my writer self alive so please don't forget to do so if you enjoy this chapter.   
> Also check out namjoons story in book 1. thats all i love ya!  
> Thanks for sticking with the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down guys... Here we go...  
> I was going to turn it into two chapters but i changed my mind.

She woke up the next morning, with the morning sun shining through the drapes, she stretched like a satisfied as she opened her eyes to smiling Jungkook.

“Look who’s finally awake.” He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips. A quick peck, then he paused realizing he wanted more came back and sweetly ravaged her lips, biting onto her lower lip before finally releasing it.

“I’ve made breakfast come eat.” He whispered as he got off the bed and went out the door into the living room. Only then did she notice that she was naked under the covers still and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. She blushed like a ripe tomato while grinning like a fool. She found his shirt on the floor and put it on. She had secretly been loving the feel and scent of his oversized shirts on her.

She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror, she looked exactly like she felt, hair mussed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. She looked very much like a woman in love, a very satisfied woman in love. She giggled as she walked out of her room and peeked her head in the kitchen where a shirtless Jungkook, had made pancakes, eggs and bacon.

“It smells delicious in here, and looks delicious too.” She said as she came up to hug him from the back peeking around him to look at the food.

“Oh well, I helped myself to your pantry, I figured you’d want some food since you didn’t really get to enjoy dinner last night. But I can definitely think of something, scratch that, someone more delicious than this.” He turned around to face her, a smirk on his face as he winked at her. He kissed the top of her head before pulling the chair next to him.

“Here have a seat and eat, before I ravage you again, it seems I’ve gained an appetite for a certain petite woman.” He smirked as he ravaged her body with his eyes, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head once before letting her take a seat.

A girlish giggle bubbled up from her as she took a seat and she looked back at him her eyes full of love like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “I like this, you spoiling me like this. Be careful Kookie, I might get to used to it.” She said as she helped herself to the pancakes he made.

“It’s ok, you should get used to it. I’m going to this for you all the time every time I have free time this is the only way I’d want to spend it.” He reached out and touched her face wiping the maple syrup at the corner of her lips. He tilted her head as he observed her as though memorizing every nuance of her face.

They stared at each other lost in each other’s eyes. Their faces getting closer and closer until it was only a hairs breadth away from each other. She tilted her face in anticipation of the kiss when the doorbell rang loudly, followed by Sydney’s phone ringing loudly. Sydney cursed inwardly as the moment was broken. Jungkook gave her a quick smooch before pulling away then laughed unexpectedly when he heard her ringtone was the familiar intro of his solo song ‘Begin’. While she hurriedly tried to answer it so he wouldn’t hear.

“Why don’t you get the door babe while I get this and change into something more…” she looked at herself in his shirt. “erm… decent.” She said as she went back into her room.

***

“Well Good morning Handsome! Wait Jimin and Taehyung aren’t in there with you are they? Is my beautiful amazing Sydney up and about yet? I have a horrible hangover but she did tell me to show up early so I’m here. Do you know what all this is all about?” Tara walked in as talkative as ever as she took off her heels at the front door.

Jungkook laughed as he tried to answer her barrage of questions. “Good Morning to you too Noona. And to answer your questions, No, Yes and No.”

Tara finally took the time to look at Jungkook and realized he was topless. “Oh dear, I interrupted your morning didn’t I? Maybe you should put your shirt on first.” She suggested as she tried to keep her eyes from straying below his face down to his abs for fear of Sydney burning her ass to the ground.

Sydney finally walked out of the room dressed in jeans and white shirt, her hair tumbling down in curls down her back. “Oh hey hun you’re here early wanna join us for breakfast?” she said as she went back to her seat next to Jungkook. “And stop drooling over Jungkook’s abs or I’ll tell Jimin on you.” She narrowed her eyes as she bit into her pancake.

“No thank you I’m full, and I wasn’t drooling and Park Jimin has nothing to do with anything.” Tara huffed as she made herself comfy on the couch. Taking out her tablet to do some minor edits to the latest book she was working on.

“Sure you weren’t…” Sydney winked at Jungkook. “And to answer your initial question, I have Balmain and Valentino reps coming over today with dresses for the awards night.

“Ooh dresses!! And oh my god Valentino?!?” Tara almost drooled at the thought of her favorite designers and clothes.

“Angie should be on her way over she went to pick up Giselle on the way.” Tara after getting a hold of herself and her fashion addiction.

“And that my lovely noona is my queue to go, as much as Id love to see you girls parade in front of me ala New York Fashion Week, we have rehearsals for the multiple performances we’ll be doing for this year’s year end award shows and festival. So I will call you later.” Jungkook said as he brought his and Sydney’s dishes to the dishwasher before coming back to Sydney and kissed her forehead before disappearing to her room and changing.

Tara lifted a brow at Sydney, which she pointedly ignored as she tried to change the topic. “So what’s the new book about?”

Tara raised an eyebrow. “Uh-uh you’ve yet to spell the deets on me honey don’t go changing the subject when you know I need you to give me all the juicy details about last ni—“ she stopped mid-sentence as Jungkook came out of Sydney’s room his backpack in hand and gave Sydney another swift kiss on the lips and waved a quick goodbye to Tara, then headed out the door.

“Now woman, tell me what exactly happened last night. I was otherwise drunk as a skunk last night which is embarrassing enough and a story for me to tell on another day. What in the world did Jinyoung do? And also does this mean y’all are officially official? Like Bammie and Namjoon, G and Jaebum?” Tara put her laptop away as she gave Sydney her sole focus.

Sydney was about to give her the 411 when Angie walks in with Giselle in tow. “Hold your horses on that story I want in on the juicy details.” She said as she made herself comfortable on the other side of the couch.

Sydney moved to the couch with her lahlings, glancing at her watch she figured they had 30 minutes before the reps from Balmain and Valentino showed up.

“Well I guess this is as good a time as any.” She began to tell what had happened after Tara had spilled wine on her, and how Jinyoung and Jungkook reacted. She told them how terrified she was of history repeating itself with Jungkook. How relieved she felt when Jungkook understood her and calmed her down. She had thought he wouldn’t fight for her or judge her just based on what looked like a horrible situation. She took a deep breath trying not to be emotional again as she told them everything up to Tara’s arrival this morning.

“I don’t think I’ve ever broken down in front of anyone like that for the last four years. We all know I’ve built up my defenses for the last four years. I’m the savage, Ice Queen remember, but I just couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. I mean Jinyoung… I still can’t believe he would—“ her voice started to break again.

“Jaebum already gave him a good talking to Sydney, I’m sorry you had to go through that hun. You don’t deserve it, but on the other hand I couldn’t be really mad at Jinyoung either stupid as he was. He was so broken after he realized how happy Jungkook was making you.” Giselle said as she put her hand on top of Sydney’s.

“I’ll still kick his butt, don’t get me wrong that was a stupid douche move to do. But I just couldn’t do so at the time because he just look so broken. He was crying like a baby on the way home. I couldn’t say anything to him even if I wanted to.” Giselle huffed.

“Not helping G…” Angie nudged Giselle when she noticed that Sydney’s face fell seemingly reliving the moment. “He almost raped her and him crying about it does not make it right!” Angie said angrily.

“I grew up with both of them but sometimes I don’t know what goes through that man’s head. I mean it’s his own doing he lost an awesome woman like Syd, that’s on him for not doing anything for the last 4 years, then he comes and pops up out of nowhere when she’s finally happy. I say good for you Syd, you finally found someone who loves you the way that Kookie does.” Angie reassures Syd in her straightforward clean cut way. That was Angie for you, No BS, clear-cut, it’s black or white no gray areas.

They all nodded in agreement, while Sydney sighed, “Have I ever told you guys how lucky I am to have you badass women surrounding as my family? Coz I definitely am.” She smiled.

“Group Hug!” Tara yelled as she smothered the other three with hugs.

“Ugh I don’t do hugs!” Angie protested while leaning in for the hug anyway.

“My hair’s gonna get ruined.” Sydney grumbled.

Giselle and Tara ignored both as they tried to keep the group hug for as long as possible.

***

The reps finally came to have them try out the outfits they had in mind for the four of them. Each had their own styles and Sydney ended up with a Valentino ensemble, a royal blue serpent gown studded with jewels to give it that icy effect. While Angie chose a red Balmain gown made of lace that accentuated her curves and flared into a full A line skirt. Giselle chose a simpler black Balmain dress, with gold details at the shoulders but revealed little to no skin and yet emphasized her toned body. Finally Tara, who had seemed the jitteriest of the four finally chose an emerald green Valentino tube gown that had see-through lace on the sides and peekaboo lace that emphasized her long legs.

“You ladiez vill be ze star of ze night on ze awards night. Ces Femmes Magnifique!” Jean the head stylist for Valentino exclaimed as they each tried their ensemble.

“I think the lahling’s have done it again. I’m quite afraid that Namjoon, Jaebum and Kookie may have heart attacks when they see you!” Tara laughed. “I foresee your men being very very possessive.” She giggled as she stared at the other three when they realized her point. “And this ladies, is why I’m single.” She winked at them.

_**Day of World Artist Awards, 2 weeks later** _

The girls had all decided to get ready at Sydney’s house and so she had a team of hair and makeup artist at her house Giselle and Angie already getting primped and pampered. Meanwhile Tara, was nowhere to be seen. She was always late to everything, partly because she usually gets too caught up in her own world when she starts writing.

Sydney dialed her number for the thousandth time it seemed that day but she was once again sent to voicemail.

“Ugh it’s her day today she should be here by now! She takes the longest to get ready!!” Sydney whined frustrated.

“Well I volunteered to pick her up but you Miss Bossy, said I had to get my butt here or else, so I went straight here.” Angie told her. “You know how caught up she gets when the story flows out of her.”

“Maybe I should go pick her up, or call someone to pick her—“ she stopped mid sentence as Tara finally showed up 5 hours later than they’re agreed time.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but the chapter just had to be written, and I also had a huge internal battle on which shoes to wear with this outfit.” She smiled sheepishly as she took out a pair of green 4inch strappy Manolo Blahniks that she had gifted herself when she sold her first book. “I finally ghet to wear them, and I don’t care if they hurt my feet.” She grinned proudly.

“Really Tara, you were five hours late because of shoes?!?” Giselle asked flabbergasted, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of Tara and her love of shoes. She looked to the other two for their reactions. But they both just shrugged.

“If it were anybody else it would be weird but with her, I guess that would be valid. You know she treats her shoes like her babies.” Sydney told Giselle.

“But tonight is your night babe, you know you take forever to get ready.” I promise I won’t take as long this time, plus I’m not the one that’s gonna be doing my make up so It shouldn’t matter right?” Tara tried to convince Sydney.

Just hurry up already as she changed into her gown, the other three already dressed and ready to go. The limo with the guys are going to be here in an hour. So chop chop people!” she motioned to the stylist and makeup artists that dragged Tara to a seat and started primping and pampering her.

“Wow I could definitely get used to this. She exclaimed 30 minutes later as she looked at herself. I clean up good.” Tara said sending finger hearts to the other three.

“Not good enough! Go put on your dress in the other room and let us see how much of a bombshell you can be for a night.” Sydney said as she stared at the clock for the umpteenth time that day.

A few minutes later when all her lahlings were finally dressed and ready to go she finally was able to take a breath of relief. Just in time for the chauffeur to ring the doorbell and as they each took a turn to head out to the limo where Jaebum, Namjoon, and the boys were already at.

Namjoon, Jaebum, Jimin and Kookie, each got out of the limo to escort each of them to the car their eyes as round as plates as they saw what the ladies were wearing. All four men were grinning ear to ear until Taehyung whispered to something to Jimin that made him scowl and take off his suit jacket and cover Tara’s exposed legs.

Tara tilted her head at the gesture then looked at Taehyung playfully.”Why Mister Kim Taehyung were you ogling my legs?!?” she pretended to be shocked. Jimin scowled further when she laughed at Tae’s red face.

Jin, was the first one to compliment the women, if only you all weren’t taken yet I would totally make a move on you all. You all look gorgeous tonight ladies!” he gave his signature flying kiss.

“Well I don’t know about the rest of the lahlings, but technically, I am still single Jin-oppa.” She winked at him playfully. Jin laughed at her spunk knowing full well that Jimin was already claiming her as his though she may still play innocent “I am determined to enjoy tonight as it is my first night in an international awards night as a nominee.”

Jungkook noticed Yoongi staring at Sydney’s exposed shoulders and cleavage and took of his jacket suit to cover her too. “You should’ve chose something with a shawl or something.” He grumbled to Sydney. “Too much skin is showing not that you don’t look gorgeous you do… But I guess it’s okay, it’s easier for me to take it off tonight.” He whispered the last part to her before sneaking a quick kiss on her lips, then looking back at Yoongi.

Namjoon had opened a bottle of champagne for the entire crew to drink on the way over to the Arena where the show was going to be held. So they held a toast to the success of tonight and to hoping that each of them would get an award.

Everyone was in a good mood as they went onto the red carpet Namjoon and Angie with the Boys, Jaebum and Giselle, then Tara and Sydney as solos on the carpet.

They went to their own seats to enjoy the show.

***

It was a wonderful night, the boys, Jaebum included all took home awards for every category they were nominated in. Tara won both awards she was nominated in and Sydney had been getting several e-mails regarding several possible movie deals for her book series.

They all ended up taking the limo back to the after party that Park Jinyoung the producer and Bang Shi Hyuk were hosting. It was held in the penthouse of The Westin. The staff and crew of JYPE, Bighit, Scott Publishing were all gathered in the penthouse awaiting their arrival to congratulate the group. Media coverage was limited to the after party tonight to give everyone some much needed breathing space and time to unwind and celebrate.

The lahlings each took a seat at the couch overlooking the view of the city as the men all went to get drinks and socialize. Sydney took a champagne flute from a waiter passing by. She saw some contacts that she needed to talk business with at the moment and decided to do her routine once over in the crowd, making sure to touch base with her own employees. It was a good thing they decided to combine the celebrations for the three companies. It gave everyone a chance to socialize within the three companies and also it didn’t hurt to gain a few more connections. Which she was sure was what her own team was doing now, just as she was. She was waylaid by the talent management director of JYPE who had been trying to get her to sign her latest girl group projects and promote them in the US, China and Japan. She knew she had been weighing her options on that one, especially since she still needed to talk to Jinyoung-PD about Jinyoung’s contract which she was going to have to nullify given what happened recently.

“Sydney, dear you look amazing. This color definitely brings out your eyes. I’m lovin’ the ice queen look.” Lenny said as she raised her glass in toast to her. “So I’m really awful at this beating around the bush thing, but have you considered taking on the project I was talking about. Our latest girl group? They’re really good, you know that otherwise I wouldn’t come to you first. They could be the next girls generation but we’re gonna need a kick start.” She told her earnestly.

Sydney chuckled, at her enthusiasm, she always got passionate when talking about new talent and her latest diamond in the rough. She’d known Lenny for years now, she was one of her most trustworthy contacts, but for now she had no plans of giving her an answer until she’s seen it for herself.

“That’s your problem right there my dear Lenny, you shouldn’t make them into the next girls generation you should make them into the First ever *insert group name here* whatever their name is. Strive to be better than what’s already out in the market dear. We need new and fresh.” She winked at her friend and colleague before putting her empty glass on a table.

“I’ll let you know my answer on Monday, for tonight, go enjoy, mingle. This is why you’re still single.” She laughed at Lenny’s expression.

She left her as she saw Jungkook staring at her from across the room, and was about to make her way to him when Jinyoung, intercepted her and took her to one of the nearby balconies. She was so surprised that she wasn’t even able to make a protest until she found herself in the balcony with him.

***

She would never forgive her, if she couldn’t have Jinyoung then no one would. Nobody noticed her, she was that good. She was able to blend in with one of the wait staff, giving her champagne hiding her face with the platters of food. But she vowed to herself that after tonight Sydney Scott will be no more and Jinyoung will know who really loves him and has his happiness and future in mind. Her eyes narrowed as she saw them go into the balcony. She felt the gun hidden underneath her vest. The bitch was cheating on Jinyoung anyway. She didn’t deserve him. He belonged to her. He knew it too he’s just distracted by that Sydney bitch. But she’ll deal with her soon enough. She smirked her eyes losing focus, anyone who would have paid attention to the redhead would have seen the deranged look that passed through her face.

***

Jungkook, smiled as she saw Sydney finishing up her conversation and heading his way. He was about to make his way over to her when another one of the directors of the company, came up to congratulate him. He gave his standard smile and bowed in acknowledgement before looking back to go to find Sydney and he couldn’t find her anymore. He walked over to Angie noona who was with Namjoon, to ask but the only response he got was that Sydney was doing her magic and working the crowd. That it was her normal way of making connections.

A small frown crossed his features as he had wanted to finally have her to himself tonight. Another company bigwig came his way and he had to focus on his features so he was at least smiling while worrying about her in the back of his mind. He didn’t know how many more hours of these congratulatory smiles and bows he can do before he exploded. But he knew it was part of the job. Internally sighing, he gave his standard smile and proceeded to have small chitchat with what he found out to be the CEO of the American label Bang PD was working with to sign the group with for their American debut.

***

“What the hell Jinyoung?! This is harassment, I do not want anything more to do with you. I thought I made that clear the night you… you…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She started backing away, but he came forward and held her arm.

“Sydney, just listen to me please. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jinyoung ran his hand over his face. “I want to apologize for how I acted the other night I know I was drunk and desperate, but I had no right to do that.” He let go of her arm and sighed. “I screwed up a lot on anything that’s regarding the both of us. But I just want you to know that you’re the only woman I’ve loved and if you’re happy with Jungkook then I’m happy for you. With how long we’ve known each other I hope that we could at least be friends. I mean we have the same group of friends so it’s hard to avoid each other. Can you at least.. please… say something?”

She was quiet for a good long while letting his apology which seemed sincere enough stew in her mind. Before finally saying her piece.

“I don’t know what you expect from me Jinyoung, I’m sorry, at one point I know I loved you but you left me with a huge scar. Jungkook accepts me for who I am, he didn’t leave me when things got rough. Maybe we were too young back then I don’t know but whatever the case may be, I’ve moved on Jinyoung and yes I definitely am happy with him. I love _him_.” She said quietly.

***

“I love _you_.” The bitch said quietly, but she heard it and there was no way she was going to let her get away this time. She had the perfect shot with her back to her, she pulled the glock she had been hiding and put on the silencer. She aimed right at the back of the bitches head.

“Bye bye bitch!” she said viciously.

Jinyoung heard and saw Pamela at the same time and reacted with reflex twisting his body and pulling Sydney down to the ground. Jinyoung suffering the brunt of the bullet wound which had gone through his shoulder instead.

“NOOOOOOO!!!! You little bitch see what you made me DOOO!!!! JINYOUNG!!! BABY I LOVE YOU!!! Talk to me….” Pamela rushed to Jinyoung as blood started seeping out of his wound.

“Pam, I’m fine it just grazed my shoulder. What the hell are you doing here? I thought PD-nim fired you. I was worried about you. What are you doing with a gun?” Jinyoung asked confused.

Sydney, started backing up towards the other side of the balcony in the confusion.

“I’m making sure that bitch doesn’t lay a hand on what’s mine!!! Look at what you made me DO!” she aimed the gun at Sydney once again ready to shoot. But Jinyoung hugged her from behind to stop her from shooting Syd.

“You’re not making any sense Pam, we’re not together. Please stop this!” he said as they continued to struggle with control over the gun. Sydney on the other side of the balcony frozen in horror.

“She will always be a hurdle between us babe can’t you see that?!? She’s a condescending little bitch that’s always been out to take what is MIIINNNNEE!!!” she screamed.

Several things happened all at once. Her screaming had attracted attention from the ballroom and the crowd watched in horror as the events unfolded. As though in slow motion, the gun went off and Sydney’s body crumpled to the floor. Blood seeping out of her now unconscious form. A crude smile etched on Pam’s face as she saw Sydney’s form crumple to the ground. Through the tussle with Jinyoung he lost his balance with Pam still struggling in his arms. He lost his footing at the edge of the balcony and while the redhead was still struggling they ended up falling over the balcony of the 35th floor of the hotel.

Jungkook finally learning of the commotion had gathered towards the crowd to see Sydney’s pale unconscious form. He rushed to her side as he cried for someone anyone to call 911. While checking to see her pulse. His brother, members and the lahlings surrounded them crying, Giselle hugged Jaebum still in disbelief in what they’d witnessed. Angie still frozen in horror as Namjoon hugged and tried to console her. Tara beside herself in tears in Jimin’s arms. The sound of sirens in the distance was the only thing that could be heard.

“Noooooooo Sydney!!! Please don’t leave me now! You’re my life, my muse, and my everything. Don’t leave me please.” He chanted again and again as he cradled her in his arms sobbing as blood seeped through his hands and shirt from her chest.

_**-END-** _

 

 

 

 

 

_**or is it?** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**fine...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**maybe not....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with this story. I might post Giselle's story next the timeline is a little off because Giselle's story is congruent to this one.  
> Check out the epilogue, which makes this a double update aren't I nice? lol!  
> Send me your thoughts. I love feedback. Til next time lah-lings...  
> Also I don't know if i've explained before but Lahling is a play of the word Darling.  
> Which is what this group of friends liked to call each other.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Doctor Kwon walks out of the operating room after 6 hours, his face exhausted and worn out. He went out to see the family and have to inform them of the complication he had found upon examining the patient.

He looked at the group of people in the waiting room, and saw the young man still covered in blood that had been with the young woman that was brought in and shook his head.

Giselle was the first one to see the doctor come in and rushed to him.

“Doctor Kwon, how is she doing? Is she going to be okay, is the surgery finished?” she asked barraging him with questions as she held his hands tightly.

“I need to speak to her husband, or maybe in this case boyfriend. We’ve run into some complications.” He said tentatively. 

“That’s me.” Jungkook croaked out his voice hoarse from all the sobbing and crying he had done earlier.

“What’s wrong? What complications?” he asked clearing his throat as he did so trying to maintain a semblance of sanity even though he felt as though his world was crumbling around him.

“There’s no other way to say this easily, but she’s pregnant, from what I can tell she’s coming along on her sixth week of pregnancy. It’s still in the early stages, but because she’s lost a lot of blood before she got here we’re trying to stabilize her still but we can’t administer the stronger medication she needs because it would be bad for the baby. Thankfully the shot went through her clavicle and didn’t hit any major organs, had it been a few millimeters off it would have hit her heart or lungs. For now all we can do is wait and hope for the best that both mother and child will pull through. We’ve done all that we can do. I’d like for her to remain in the ICU so we can monitor her until she wakes up. Hopefully she wakes up soon so that we can save both her and the baby.”

Jungkook lost all the strength he had in his legs and fell to his knees. He was elated at the thought of becoming a father but now he had just found out that he could end up losing both her and the baby. Jin and Yoongi pulled him up and guided him to a nearby chair.

“She’ll be okay man don’t worry. She’s a fighter that one.” Jin consoled his younger brother.

“Yeah she’ll be up and about in no time. She has you and you’re future baby to fight for. You know she doesn’t just back down from a fight.” Yoongi told him quietly rubbing his back as he tried to comfort him.

***

**_A week later…_ **

Pamela and Jinyoung were all over the news still. Their fall together from the 35th floor of the Westin, revealed with further investigation that Pamela had been Jinyoung’s stalker for almost five years. They searched her house and found years and years of footage of Jinyoung some with Sydney some with other woman from college all the way to the time he live in LA even up to last week’s celebration at Sydney’s house. They also found monitors, showing several different monitors showing Jinyoung’s pad and houses even overseas. She also went by several different aliases over the past few years.

The TV continued to drone on as Jungkook tried to adjust the blanket around Sydney. He sighed as he looked at her still frame looking so frail and fragile in the hospital bed. Sydney was still unconscious. Jungkook stayed by her side the whole time his brother and members and the lahlings all taking turns with packing food or bringing him change of clothes. She had been moved from the ICU to a regular suite room in the hospital. The baby seemed to be stable as well thankfully no further complications and the doctors declared the baby healthy. Liz her assistant had been running her business in the meantime.

He kissed her forehead and decided he’d take a walk outside in the hospital grounds for a bit.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart. When I come back I’m gonna sing for you and our little angel again.” He whispered in her ear.

He stood up and was almost at the door when he heard a quiet hoarse voice.

“But… I want you to sing for me now…” she managed to croak out.

He turned around slowly as he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t dreaming. Was she awake? Is she really awake? Did he fall asleep and ended up dreaming again? He slapped himself hard on the face.

“OWWWW!!!! Hey that hurt! Wait that means you’re really awake. Syd! BABY! Sweetheart! You’re awake!!!” he almost ran back to the bed and smothered her with kisses.

“Owwww… kookie I’m fine. A little thirsty though.” She said smiling up at him.

“I was so scared I was going to lose both you and our baby! I wouldn’t know what I would do if you both weren’t in my life. I know you’ve both only been in my life for a short time but I found out the hard way that I can’t live without you babe.” He confessed taking her hand into his and kissing it.

“I’m never gonna leave you not now that I’ve finally found my happiness. But what’s this talk of a baby? What baby??” she asked disoriented.

“Babe you’re pregnant about 7 weeks now, I was so happy and terrified when I heard the news because I was afraid I’d lose you both.” He explained.

“We’re having a baby?!” she blinked a few times trying to take it in her hand flying to her belly.

“What if I’m a horrible mother? What if I’m not cut out to be a mother? Oh my god is the baby okay, the medication didn’t do anything to it did it?” she barraged him with questions as she tried to sit up.

“Now, now, the baby is fine. The doctors have been monitoring him don’t worry. Don’t stress yourself out too much, it’s not good for both of you.” He brushed his hand through her hair leaving a kiss on her forehead. “Judging from how worried you are about our baby, you’ll be a great mom. Plus its okay I’ll be right there with you. I’m not gonna leave you. You can count on me. We’ll raise him together.”

“Him? It’s a boy.” She asked.

“No, I don’t know. But I hope he is I’d love to teach him all of the things I love to do.” He smiled at her. “But I wouldn’t mind a lil gorgeous mini Sydney that would have his daddy wrapped around her little finger.”

“I wouldn’t mind it either. I love you my Kookie!” she said as she turned her face up towards him.

“I love you right back my muse!” he closed the distance between them and kissed her as if it was their first and last kiss together.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this from the lahlings… Geez, Miss Ice Queen of cynical savageness is the first one to get knocked up.” She grumbled a few minutes later as she lay comfortably in Jungkook’s arms.

“Of course not. They’re all just really happy you’re okay. Expect a barrage of more flowers and gifts I’ve had to send most of them from the last week to a storage facility between, media, BIGHIT, JYPE, Scott publishing and all your other subsidiaries, we ran out of room at your place and mine.” Jungkook told her.

“Oh wow, I had no idea I was so loved.” She chuckled, at the mention of JYPE she remembered Jinyoung and Pam.

“So did they get to arrest Pam and is Jinyoung doing okay?” she asked curious.

Jungkook gave her a quick summary of what happened and told her that they buried Jinyoung a few days ago. Sydney felt empty, it hurt that Jinyoung was gone he had been a good friend, and she definitely felt the loss. But she felt guilty that she wasn’t as hurt and devastated as she thought she’d be. She cried into Jungkook’s shirt mourning the loss of a good friend. Jungkook promised her that they would visit his graveyard when she was discharged from the hospital.

And as the day got darker and she was still wrapped in Jungkook’s arms, she realized she was thankful for everything she had to go through to achieve the happiness and the love she never thought she deserved.

-END-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it that's all folks...  
> Let me know which story you'd like me to upload next..  
> Tara and Jimin?  
> or Giselle and Jaebum?  
> Let me know you're feedbcak if you don't know by now I crave any type of feedback so let me know what ya'll think.  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm back with book 2 and I really hope you guys like it!  
> The number of views on the first one got me working on this next one fast.  
> Anyways, this and all of my other works are also posted in my asianfanfics account under the same author name.  
> Please leave a kudos, comment and feedback if you dont know yet I absolutely crave and adore feedback so feed me.  
> It helps me get through writers B faster. Lol yes I didn't spell it out, it's my forbidden word anyways. hope you enjoyed and I'll be updating soon.


End file.
